


What Happens On a Cruise, Most Certainly Doesn't Stay On a Cruise

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Car Sex, Cruise Ship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Lesbians, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, No shame, Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Toys, flagellation, had an idea might delete, hopefully, light blood play, multi female relationships, nobody asked for this, oh please let there be plot to this, pain and pleasure, super softy lovey moments do happen though, they pretty much get up to everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: The last thing Zelda Phiona Spellman wanted was to be stuck on a cruise ship with her family for two weeks, well that was before she saw and met Lilith and Marie. Cruise Ship Alt Universe that came to mind that nobody asked for because they are sane. This is nothing but smut with plot...hopefully there is plot.
Relationships: Lilith/Marie LaFleur, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Lilith/Mambo Marie
Comments: 137
Kudos: 136





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Setting up the story here nothing to smutty at the moment, but I promise there will be plenty of smut in the very...very near future!

The very last thing Zelda Phiona Spellman wanted in the world was to be stuck on a cruise ship with her family for two weeks, glancing over at said family Zelda rolled her eyes and withdrew her cigarettes it was going to be the longest two weeks of her life. “Isn’t this exciting Zelds!” Hilda cheered as she smiled at her, Lance her husband was smiling just as wide.

Holding back a groan Zelda replied with her typical dry tone. “Excited, for what being stuck in a sardine can of a death trap I think not!” Scoffing Zelda walked ahead where Sabrina stood speaking with Ambrose and his long-time girlfriend Prudence, Zelda loved Sabrina and Ambrose she raised them but Prudence reminded her so much of herself that she couldn’t help but have a soft spot for the girl.

“Can one of you please get your Aunt Hilda to tone down her excitement it is giving me a migraine!” Prudence smirked and chuckled while Sabrina and Ambrose tried to defend Hilda, and that was precisely why if Ambrose and Prudence broke up she would still talk to the girl and would definitely leave her in her will.

Coming out of her thoughts Zelda noticed Ambrose had walked off to be with Hilda, typical. Taking a drag of her cigarette Zelda begun to scan the other passengers but found her eyes landing on the most stunning woman she had ever seen, tanned skin and the thickest hair she had ever seen thrown up into a ponytail watching the woman finding herself very lucky to have her dark sunglasses on felt her heart sink just as another stunning woman with the most gorgeous melanin skin tone walk up to the other and pull her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Gulping Zelda blinked and turned away and started following after her family while taking a final drag off her cigarette before tossing it down and crushing it with her shoe.

They had all chipped in for a suite making sure they all had their room, sitting up from her bed and feeling lucky that she had taken the nausea medicine Zelda decided to go and meet with her family apparently everyone wanted to investigate the ship. Looking over at Sabrina and the man that was with her Zelda tried to rack her brain for the name, Harvey was high school boyfriend so who was this. “I didn’t get your name earlier?” Zelda asked as she walked up next to the man as everyone started towards the main door of the suite.

“It’s Nicholas but Nick is fine.”

“Nicholas.” Zelda smiled shaking his hand, he was a strapping young man. Smiling Zelda walked past Sabrina who smiled at her, chuckling and winking causing Sabrina’s smile to widen. She liked the young man already of course she was going solely off of looks but he was very strapping.

Not holding back, a groan this time as Hilda tugged her along the main deck of the ship, yanking her arm away roughly causing her to slip and fall backwards. Luckily, whoever was behind her caught her. “I am so sorry, my sister was….” Trailing off Zelda found herself looking into the most impossibly gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen.

“No worries, I have a thing for catching beautiful women.” The smile on the woman’s face was devilish and it caused a surge of arousal, before Zelda could respond the other woman from earlier walked up to the two.

“Of course, you would be the one to catch her!” Gulping Zelda pushed away from the blue-eyed woman and felt another shot of arousal at the sound of the thick French accent.

“You know me darling.” The two women chuckled and both smiled at Zelda, the brown eyed woman with the incredible accent extended out her hand giving Zelda the chance to see how long the woman’s fingers were.

“I am Marie, and the humble one over here is Lilith.”

“Zelda.” Taking the hand Zelda shook it and trying to remain calm at just how smooth the woman’s skin was, quickly moving to take Lilith’s hand Zelda smiled lightly trying to contain her emotions.

“Zelda, well if I must say that is a beautiful name ma Cherie.”

Fighting a moan Zelda nodded and smiled. “Thank you, I have to go and catch up with my family but thank you again for catching me.” Turning quickly Zelda made her way over to her family and tried to remain calm.

“Well look at you Auntie.” Ambrose grinned at her along with Prudence giving her a knowing smirk.

“I do not know what either of you are talking about.”

The rest of the first day was uninspired to Zelda and made her question even further why she had agreed to this ridiculous request from her family, lying in her bed and looking up at the ceiling Zelda thought of her family and fought back tears they were all happy living their lives and here she was to scared to get back into a relationship and alone on a cruise ship with nothing but couples. Wiping the silent tears that had fallen down her face roughly Zelda sat up and turned on her bedside light and took a gulp of the glass of water she had by her.

“Damn you, Faustus.” Zelda muttered, she had married him for all the wrong reasons and had even ignored her entire family’s pleas. Sighing and setting the glass down and turning off the light Zelda laid back down, she wasted five years of her life with him and had wasted the last four years since the divorce locking herself away. She certainly wasn’t going to find love on a cruise ship, but sex she could find and she really did miss that. Closing her eyes Zelda tried to clear her thoughts until one thought came to mind, opening her eyes rapidly it dawned on Zelda that Lilith and Marie had been flirting with her. Chuckling and smiling Zelda decided that in the morning she would try to find the two women she maybe could find something or someone’s to do the whole vacation.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY FUCK...no for real it happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since I have written smut to this caliber so bare with me as I get back into it, so let me know how I did this first go because EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE SMUT! So hopefully it will only get better! *chuckles nervously*

Walking around the ship Zelda looked everywhere for the women but the ship was far larger than Zelda realized, walking up to a spa area Zelda shrugged and decided if she was going to be stuck on one of these things she might as well pamper herself. The woman at the desk was far too cheerful for Zelda’s liking but she booked everything she could, and took the first available thing she could which was a message.

“Since the message isn’t available for another two hours would you like to take a dip in the onsen’s?” It had been a long time since she had been in one not since her trip to Japan eight years ago.

“That sounds lovely.”

“Wonderful changing rooms are just over there if you wish to wear your swimsuit, we already have someone using the onsen so please be respectful to others.”

“Of course.” Nodding Zelda took the towel and a locker key then went into one of the changing rooms and slipped into her bathing suit, she was happy she had carried her black bikini with her. Shoving her things in the small locker Zelda placed the key in a little clear waterproof wristlet along with her phone, stepping into the room she noticed a fresh water onsen with steam coming off of it then what appeared to be a rose water one to her left walking around the area she spotted a little secluded area. Happy to find a space to herself Zelda walked over but stopped upon seeing Lilith, their eyes met and Zelda felt her heart race.

“I’m sorry I can go somewhere else.” Turning to leave Zelda stopped upon hearing Lilith’s voice.

“Nonsense, we can share.” Looking back Zelda caught Lilith’s eyes looking at her body with nothing but pure lust, this is what she was hoping for. Walking over Zelda hung her wristlet on a nearby hook and stepped into the onsen, taking a deep breath Zelda let the various herbal smells hit her and the hot water relax her body.

Opening her eyes which landed on Lilith who was biting her lip and eyeing her. “Where is Marie?” Zelda asked trying to hold back the desire to just fuck the woman already.

“She wanted to go dancing.”

Nodding Zelda shifted on the ledge seat she sat on. “You don’t dance?”

“I do, rather well according to her but I wasn’t in the mood besides there will most likely be dancing of some sort tonight.” Gasping lightly as Lilith looked at her with a knowing look, Zelda shifted again.

“You are not here with anyone besides your family?”

“That is correct, I’m divorced well for some time now.”

Lilith nodded and stretched out on her own side of the seat, causing Zelda to glance down and realize Lilith wasn’t wearing a top looking over at one of the hooks near Lilith she realized her swimsuit was hanging on a hook she was completely naked.

“We are supposed to be wearing our bathing suits.”

Lilith laughed loudly and shrugged causing her chest to rise higher, gulping Zelda quickly looked away and shifted again how in the Hell was she turned on already? “It is the first day of the cruise nobody gets stuff like this on the first day, first thing in the morning. And besides none of them will come in here.”

“And how do you know that?” Lilith smiled at the question; Zelda watched as the woman moved around the edges of the all in one seat until she was right next to her.

“I don’t.” Zelda gasped as lips met hers forcefully, moaning Zelda brought her hands up and held onto thick bunches of hair. Lilith’s kiss was bruising in the most delicious way, gasping for air then groaning as Lilith’s mouth made its way down to her neck. Biting down on her bottom lip Zelda worked at repressing her voyeurism just in case someone came in.

“Let me hear you.” Lilith whispered into her ear before moving and biting down on her neck just enough to scrape the flesh, letting a high-pitched moan escape Zelda felt her body fall into Lilith’s arms as hands wondered. This was wrong, Lilith was with Marie it wouldn’t be right. Pushing away from Lilith whose fingers had just started to brush low on her body Zelda gasped and put Lilith at arm’s length.

Lilith looked confused. “Did I misinterpret something?”

“Yes, you are with Marie and it would be wrong if we did this without her.” Zelda spoke between gasps.

“Marie won’t care.” Lilith laughed and went to move towards Zelda who quickly brought her hands up and placed them on Lilith’s shoulders stopping the woman. “I’ve heard that before and it was a lie, until I hear from Marie that this is okay this will be as far as it goes.”

Standing up Zelda made sure her bikini was in place before grabbing her wristlet and walking out of the onsen, going into the changing room Zelda groaned why was she all of a sudden being so considerate especially about someone she didn’t even know. Glancing down at the door handle seeing that she locked it Zelda bit her lip and leaned against the nearby wall and propped her leg on the stool, if anything she could get herself off.

After her massage and some other spa treatments Zelda walked around feeling relatively relaxed, of course she would feel even better if she had let Lilith go further instead of taking care of herself. Sighing loudly Zelda knew that was wrong, in the moment she would have most certainly would have felt bliss but once the orgasm wore off, she would have felt regret and shame. Spotting her family as they walked towards her Zelda reached into her bag and removed her cigarettes to be stopped mid light by Marie.

“Ma Cherie, there you are!” Removing the cigarette from her lips Zelda tried to keep her nervousness in check.

“Were you looking for me?”

Zelda wanted to slap each one of her family members as they walked up to her and Marie, feeling uncomfortable Zelda shifted her feet hoping Marie didn’t say anything about Lilith. “I was, Lilith told me something earlier and I thought you should know Je suis d'accord avec ça.” Marie winked at her before turning and walking away, her hips moving in a way that caused Zelda’s eyes to not leave the retreating form.

“What was that about?”

Shaking her head Zelda turned and looked at Hilda who looked perplexed while everyone else smirked at her. “I have no idea! Where is this bar you spoke of yesterday?” Zelda hollered as she turned and stalked off hoping Hilda fell for the conversation change.

Lilith had been right earlier there was indeed dancing, groaning Zelda stood off to the side having waved off man after man that had asked her to dance it would be easy to fuck anyone of those men but that isn’t what she wanted. Sighing and mentally slapping herself Zelda took a long drag off of her cigarette, Marie had told her she did not mind if her and Lilith had sex. So, this means the ball was in her court, taking a final drag then stubbing out the cigarette Zelda jumped slightly as Lilith walked up to her.

“For you.” Lilith spoke softly as she stepped into Zelda’s space and slipped something into Zelda’s hand, the wink Lilith shot towards her sent a wave of arousal through her body. Watching Lilith walk away Zelda gulped then looked down in her hand it was a keycard with a room number, it was a suite much like Zelda and her family had. Biting her lip Zelda looked over and saw her family all laughing and having fun, fighting back the depression that was starting to seep out Zelda decided if her family could have fun then so could she. Glancing at the room number one more time Zelda pocketed the card and walked off to find the room, going in the opposite direction of her own suite Zelda soon found the room.

Gulping Zelda decided to knock versus just unlocking the door, raising her hand and knocking lightly Zelda bit her lip and was about to leave when she heard footsteps and the sound of the lock being undone. What Zelda didn’t expect was for Lilith to open the door in nothing but red lingerie, gulping Zelda looked the woman up and down to meet a smirking Lilith. “I told you she would show up.”

Blinking Zelda soon realized that Marie was there as well, the woman stood in a forest green silk negligee. “You were right, Cherie.” Marie smiled as she stepped up and took Zelda’s one hand and pulled her into the suite with a gentleness that caused Zelda’s heart to race.

Once in the suite Zelda let Marie guide her further to stop inside the master bedroom, hearing the door shut behind her then the strong hands of Lilith on her shoulders and the lips from earlier that drove her mad fell upon her neck. Gasping Zelda tilted her head back and shut her eyes as she soon felt another pair of hands begin to unbutton her blouse, there was so much happening that Zelda’s senses were in overload. The two women touched differently, Lilith was strong and a bit painful while Marie’s touches were gentle and kind it was almost too much.

“You are wearing far too much.” Lilith whispered in Zelda’s ear just before she bit down on her earlobe, and pulled the blouse down from Zelda’s arms and tossing it somewhere in the room. The cool air hit Zelda’s flesh causing goosebumps to surface but those soon faded as warm hands ran along her body, opening her eyes and looking down as Marie kissed her way slowly down her torso to only stop at her hips where the woman’s hands undid her pants.

“Ma Cherie, you smell magnifique.” Moaning as she felt Lilith remove her bra then grasp her breasts firmly, Marie’s breath on her and Lilith’s hands were sending her into over drive she could feel just what this little bit of attention was doing to her.

Zelda couldn’t remember when her pants were removed or any other clothing she came to when her back hit the soft mattress and Marie’s lithe, muscular body was on top of her. The woman’s skin was the smoothest skin she had ever felt, lips met in a frenzy and Zelda didn’t hesitate to deepen it and bite Marie’s bottom lip in between kisses. Feeling the woman grind down onto her caused a gasp to slip from Zelda’s lips and for the kisses to stop, Marie’s lips traveled down to her chest and a hand wrapped lightly around her throat. Looking to her side Zelda saw Lilith looking down at her with dark blue eyes that were almost black.

Lips crashed together just as Marie spread Zelda’s legs wide and pressed her lips and tongue down to her, the kiss muffled her noises along with the lightly tightening around her throat. “I told you she would like it rough.” Lilith husked out as she pulled away, groaning as she felt Marie bite lightly.

Marie hummed in acknowledgement sending another wave of arousal. “Ma Cherie.” Shifting Zelda pushed her hips forward hoping for more contact, she was so close already.

“No, only good girls get to cum. Have you been a good girl?” Lilith whispered into Zelda’s ear, more arousal. What the fuck was that?

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes…” Zelda crooked out as Marie continued to tease her and Lilith devoured her neck and chest.

“I didn’t hear that.”

“Yes!” Three fingers slid deeply inside hitting a sensitive spot.

Both women chuckled, causing Zelda to break her eyes open and meet Marie’s eyes as she lowered her mouth again. Glancing over at Lilith who had finished tossing the rest of her clothes over her shoulder, a predatory look took over her features. “I wonder what all you can do with that mouth of yours.”

A moment later Zelda had her mouth on Lilith and her arms wrapped around strong thighs, trying to focus on Lilith but losing whenever Marie hit a certain spot or moved her tongue a certain way. “Fuck!”

Zelda smirked at Lilith’s response when she added two of her fingers to what she was doing, then she felt Lilith tighten around her fingers just as Marie went deeper and sucked deeply causing Zelda to orgasm just as Lilith did.

Lying on her back-panting Zelda looked over when she felt shifting next to her, Lilith and Marie’s lip met deeply. Lilith wrapped her arms around Marie and wasted no time turning and almost tossing Marie down onto the bed, wasting even less time Lilith already had her fingers deep inside Marie causing the woman to buck and moan. Sitting up Zelda watched as Lilith brought Marie to orgasm again and again, moving slowly Zelda crawled towards the two women. Reaching out she brought Lilith’s lips to hers as Marie watched coming down from her orgasms. Pushing the woman down onto the bed Zelda made her way down Lilith’s body and finally stopped as her mouth came into contact with wet heat, how did someone taste so good?

“How do you feel about toys, Ma Cherie?” Shivering as a hand ran up her back and Marie spoke softly in her ear, groaning as Marie’s hand went back down her back and her clipped nails scratched her backside. “I will take that as a yes.” Marie chuckled; Zelda continued on what she was doing with Lilith not that she had much of a choice when one of the woman’s hands was grasping her hair tightly creating even more arousal. It was going to be a long night one that Zelda was more than happy to experience.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't all that explicit, but I can definitely promise Chapter Four is...I am writing it now and well it is...STEAMY! However, to get to chapter four you need to read chapter three so here you go! Also, there is some tooth rotting fluff at the end. *SHRUG*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four (Day Four) will most definitely be up soon so (Youtube moment) hit that subscribe button! Anyways, I am now on two week quarantine...FINALLY! I have been pushing for my job to close for weeks since we are not an essential business and it finally happened. Sadly, I will only get paid for two weeks if it goes longer than I am a bit screwed financially so STAY THE FUCK HOME! Honestly, the ones who are getting paid to stay home but are going out doing shit are stupid this isn't about you it is about not being selfish!   
> Do what I have been doing, reading, playing animal crossing and writing there is plenty to do! Anyways, that was my TED Talk!

Blinking awake Zelda stretched as best as she could, looking to her left where Lilith was cuddled up tightly to her side turning her head to the right where Marie slept soundly also draped around her. Biting her lip Zelda shifted lightly and pressed her lips onto Marie’s even in sleep the woman responded immediately to the kiss, even pulling her closer with the leg that was draped over her hip and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her hands touched soft flesh as muscles moved below her touch, feeling movement behind her Zelda smirked as she felt one of Lilith’s hands grasp her one exposed thigh firmly it was going to be a glorious morning.

Walking into her hotel suite Zelda couldn’t wipe the smile from her face, her clothes were wrinkled and she was according to a term Sabrina had said doing the walk of shame but she felt no shame absolutely none. “What happened to you?” Hilda’s voice broke her trance causing Zelda to eye Hilda.

“It is more like who instead of a what.” Ambrose smiled as he walked up and took in his aunt’s disheveled appearance.

“What?” Rolling her eyes Zelda flipped her hair and walked off. “What happened to your neck?”

In her room Zelda locked the door and begun removing her clothing so she could get into the shower, she was sore but in the best possible way. Smiling under the water Zelda let herself relax under the shower and couldn’t help but continue smiling, she would most definitely be seeing Lilith and Marie again.

Hearing a ping come from her phone Zelda tightened her towel around herself and went and picked up the phone and removed it from the charger, smiling at seeing she had a text from Lilith and if reading the text said anything Marie was also part of the conversation.

**Lilith:**

**What are you doing for lunch?**

**Zelda:**

**My family and I were going to go to the seafood restaurant.**

**Lilith:**

**Ma Cherie, you should come and dine with us?**

Chuckling, Zelda laid down on her bed and bit her lip.

**Zelda:**

**And what are you getting for lunch?**

**Lilith:**

**Room service**

**You…**

Biting her lip again Zelda didn’t want to cancel on her family but, shifting her legs she felt that she was already getting aroused at the thought of seeing the two women again. She had plenty of time to spend with her family she would just tell them some appointment opened up, nodding at her plan Zelda replied back.

**Zelda:**

**Both sound wonderful**

Siting up Zelda went over to her drawers and took out her favorite bra and matching panties, quickly putting them on she then ran into her bathroom and begun applying her makeup and drying her hair. Once done and with her dress on Zelda stepped out of her room to be greeted by her family who were excited to go to lunch, gulping Zelda smiled nervously.

“Oh, um I actually had an appointment at the spa open up it has been booked since the first day and I said yes to the appointment so…” Looking at her family she realized nobody bought the lie, but she was going with it. “so…see you all later tonight for dinner!” Quickly zipping out of the room but not missing the sound of Ambrose laughing.

“Nice to see where your priorities are Auntie!”

Walking through the ship Zelda ignored those that went by her until she walked up to Marie and Lilith’s room just as room service arrived, Marie smiled at her as she opened the door and waved her in as she grabbed the cart and handed the man a tip shutting and locking the door behind her. Looking at Marie as her back was turned Zelda noticed the woman was wearing a lose fitting dress that hung low on her chest revealing a lace bralette, the dress would not do.

“I see both of my meals arrived.” Lilith smirked as she stepped into the room and leaned against the doorway, shivering at the words Zelda walked over to the couch and sat down observing the couple as they brought food over to the coffee table.

“We didn’t know what you liked.”

Looking at the spread Zelda felt her heart speed up there was so many options, the two women had more consideration for her in a day than Faustus ever had in years. Fighting back tears Zelda smiled and picked up her cigarettes, and stood up slowly. Marie smiled at her and went over to a window and opened it, smiling Zelda removed one of her cigarettes and lit it and proceeded to smoke deeply.

“Have we upset you, Ma Cherie?”

Turning abruptly Zelda couldn’t control her feelings. “No, just thought of something and it unsettled me.”

“What unsettled you?”

Shaking her head, Zelda stubbed out her cigarette and tossed it into a nearby trash can. Sitting down Zelda picked up a glass of water nearby and spoke. “Nothing important, nothing to trouble yourselves with.”

“I know we have not gotten to know each other all that well but we want to know that you are okay especially if this is to continue.” Lilith spoke and looked over at Marie who nodded in agreement and then looked over at Zelda who took a large gulp of her water then bit her lip.

“Maybe later on this cruise I will tell you but it is not something I am actually comfortable discussing.”

Marie reached over and took one of Zelda’s hands and held it gently as her other hands fingers slowly ran along her hand causing her to gasp lightly. “Whenever you feel safe to tell us, Ma Cherie we will be here to listen.”

A while later Zelda opened her eyes and watched as Lilith walked out of the room her cellphone to her ear and blanket barely covering her naked body, feeling a kiss to her neck Zelda turned so she was looking at Marie who was smiling brightly at her. “Sounds like a work call, what do you two do anyways?”

“Lilith is a dean at a university and I run a chain of businesses, what about you?”

“I actually run a mortuary.”

“Really, you must be a smart woman.”

Sitting up Zelda squinted at Marie slightly. “What gives you that idea?”

“Well, you had to of went to medical school to know the body on top of know what needs to be done in the burial process and running the business I assume because you strike me as woman who likes etre le patron.” Marie chuckled as she pulled Zelda towards her, chuckling Zelda fell into Marie’s arms and groaned as the woman’s long legs wrapped around her.

“I will accept the compliment.”

The two women laughed before kissing the other letting their lips and hands explore, grinding their hips they both gasped at the little bit of contact. Zelda opened her eyes and gasped as Marie bit down on her collar bone, she was going to surely have a mark but she didn’t care. Moving a hand down she didn’t hesitate to slip two fingers deeply inside Marie who threw her head back and moaned loudly, kissing and nipping at Marie’s throat not slowing down her fingers adding her thumb perfectly causing Marie’s hips to buck sharply.

Adjusting her body so she was able to keep Marie’s hips down just enough, making sure to continue her movements Zelda’s lips soon met Marie’s and couldn’t stop the moans from slipping out as movement continued and Zelda soon felt Marie’s hand between her own legs she found herself forgetting everything else around them. Opening her eyes to only be met with hickory brown eyes as she felt herself and Marie both come crashing together, pressing her forehead to Marie’s. Arms wrapped around and held tightly as both women tried to slow their breathing, opening her eyes rapidly Zelda turned at the sound of footsteps. Lilith was smiling as she walked over to the bed and ran a hand up Zelda’s thigh then placing a kiss on her shoulder, then going and kissing Marie softly on the cheek.

“You are both lucky my call was short; I don’t think the board would have appreciated the sounds as much as I did.” Lilith and Marie both chuckled as Zelda blushed deeply.

“Ma Cherie?”

Zelda sat up and made her way to the opposite end of the bed as far from Lilith and Marie as she could get it. “Did I say something wrong?”

Standing up Zelda picked up her dress then turned towards the two women who had concern in their eyes, opening her mouth to speak Zelda found she couldn’t say anything that the only thing she could do was cry. Feeling her emotions overwhelm her Zelda didn’t hear the two women move not until she felt their strong arms around her pulling her back down to the bed where she fell into their arms and they held her tightly and Marie sang a French lullaby soothing her into a light sleep.

“I’m sorry.” Zelda whispered as she awoke, Marie was sat by her left side gently running a hand along her side Lilith laid next to her concern held deeply in her blue eyes.

“Non, do not be sorry Ma Cherie. If we upset, we are the ones to be sorry…”

Shaking her head Zelda sat up. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong it is things from my past things I haven’t worked through.”

Feeling the bed move next to her signaling Lilith had sat up Zelda couldn’t help but look over at Marie as her hand cupped her cheek delicately. “We will not judge, we will listen. Oui?”

“I was married and it wasn’t a happy marriage, honestly my entire family warned me, begged me but I went through with it anyways.” Fighting back tears Zelda bit her lip and looked down at her hand that was now being held by Marie’s who had started to lightly brush her fingers along them.

“I was married, twice.”

Quickly looking up and at Lilith whose eyes now showed understanding and sadness. “The first I was young just out of high school; it didn’t last long but it wasn’t good either my last marriage was worse far worse. He was a fan of torture and having his own way, in all things.”

A chill went up Zelda’s spine at Lilith’s words, taking her hands from Marie’s Zelda took ahold of Lilith’s. “Lilith…”

“You are better without him; he doesn’t have control over your life now and most importantly you Zelda Spellman are worthy of love.” Before Zelda could stop herself she fell into Lilith’s arms and held the woman tightly, feeling Marie wrap her in a hug as well Zelda couldn’t believe she was here naked on a bed with two women she had met just a few days ago feeling more love from these two women than she had ever felt outside of her family.

Later that night Zelda sat at the table at one of the restaurants on the ship with her family, Sabrina’s boyfriend was cute but he was rather full of himself. Rolling her eyes at the mushiness coming from them Zelda grabbed her scotch and took a deep gulp, hearing Hilda Zelda turned towards her sister prepared to give a snarky comment.

“Why didn’t you invite your two new friends?”

“My what?”

“The two women?”

“Yeah, Auntie why didn’t you invite your…friends?” Snapping a glare at Ambrose who was not winning the battle of holding back a chuckle, Prudence smiled and rolled her eyes.

Zelda went to speak but stopped when her eyes caught sight of the two women in question who were being guided to a nearby empty table.

“Ah, Ma Cherie!” Marie smiled brightly and spoke happily as she spotted Zelda.

“Marie.” Fighting a blush Zelda smiled quickly then went back to glaring at Ambrose who wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hello, I’m Hilda Zelda’s sister I was hoping to meet her two new friends.”

Groaning Zelda slapped a hand to her forehead as she begun to pray that she would be swallowed up by the ocean at any moment, Lilith chuckled and bit her lip as Marie smiled and took Hilda’s offered hand. “Marie and this is my l’amie, Lilith.”

Extending a hand Lilith shook Hilda’s hand and smiled then winked at Zelda who blushed lightly. “Hilda, could you sit down and let them go and eat their own dinner.”

“Oh, we haven’t ordered our food yet and we have room for two more.” Eyes widening Zelda looked at her sister and wished she could kill her.

Hearing a chair scratch Zelda turned and saw that the two women had sat down, Marie sat next to Prudence and Lilith next to Marie but directly across from Zelda. The smirk on Lilith’s face made Zelda gulp, dinner was going to be a long affair. Ordering her food and another drink Zelda took a final gulp and almost choked at the feel of a foot running up her leg, looking at Lilith whose one eyebrow was quirked told her everything she needed to know. Setting her glass down Zelda tried to listen to the various conversations but she kept finding herself looking back at Lilith who was sitting calmly her water glass in hand. Gulping Zelda reached for her glass to only find that her scotch was long since gone, fighting a groan Zelda started to look around for their waiter spotting him walking over with their meals Zelda thanked whatever deities existed.

“May I get another, and make it a double.” The young man nodded and gave a look of sympathy at Zelda’s obvious frazzled state, jumping upon feeling the foot go up to her thigh. Lilith was sitting perfectly fine the only possible explanation was Marie who smiled at her, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“So where do you two live?”

“New York, but we are moving soon to a small town called Greendale.”

A clatter rang out as Zelda dropped her silverware looking at the two women in shock. “Greendale, we live in Greendale!”

Lilith and Marie’s eyes widened, this meant that the three of them would most certainly be seeing each other outside of the cruise. Once the dinner was over Zelda snuck out of the suite and made her way to Lilith and Marie’s where she now stood pacing, she had lost count of how many scotch’s she had drank but she knew it was well over her limit.

“This was not supposed to go outside of the cruise!” Zelda wailed as she paced, Lilith and Marie sat on the couch with Lilith’s arm flung behind Marie who sat with her legs curled up under herself.

“It doesn’t have to.”

Coming to a stop Zelda looked at the two women who were looked back at her, they were relaxed and frighteningly to Zelda seemed perfectly open for anything. “What?”

Lilith stood up and went over to the drink cart and poured water into one of the tumblers and brought it to Zelda. “If you want this to just be as it is for this time we have on the cruise then so be it, we aren’t going to push you Zelda. We haven’t known each other for long but you should at least know by now that Marie and I are more than understanding. Drink some water to balance out the liquor.” Zelda watched as Lilith went back over to the couch and sat down, drinking the water Zelda tried to process everything.

“Why Greendale?”

“I don’t have to visit my shops like I once did, I will travel to visit them but mostly I have put the right people in the right positions. The call Lilith got earlier was a call for her to take a job at a university near Greendale as a member of their board, a higher position and not as demanding of needing to be on site.” Marie shrugged as Lilith soon took over.

“We have both been through a lot and have worked our way to the top and figured it was time to relax, if I got the job we had found three houses we liked our top one being in Greendale we have placed a bid on it and are waiting to hear back. If you are uncomfortable with that then we can go with our second or third choice.” Releasing a sigh Zelda shook her head and sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch.

Looking up and meeting Marie’s eyes Zelda didn’t know how to answer. “How about we see how the next few days go; oui?” Nodding, Zelda sipped the water then set it on the table exhaustion hitting her all of a sudden.

Before Zelda could argue Marie was helping her up and guiding her to the master bedroom. “We have extra things compliments of the cruise ship.” Nodding Zelda made her way to the bathroom and proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face, looking in the mirror Zelda couldn’t believe this was happening three days in to knowing these women and she had already slept with both of them multiple times and might even see them once she is back home.

She was nervous about that prospect, shaking her head Zelda grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair a few times before walking into the bedroom where Lilith smiled lightly at her then slipped into the bathroom.

“These should fit you.” Marie smiled handing her a small pile of clothes before slipping into the bathroom as well, a pair of black silk shorts and a black silk camisole. Smiling Zelda slipped them on forgoing any sort of underwear, as she slid in under the blankets Marie soon came out and got in to Zelda’s left and pulled her into her arms.

“Marie…”

“Shh, rest now Ma Cherie in the morning we will talk once our bodies and souls have had time to rest.” Marie spoke softly before kissing Zelda gently on her forehead, nodding Zelda slid into the hold and found herself starting to get tired. Feeling the bed dip behind her Zelda opened her eyes slightly, another pair of arms wrapped around her and that is when she could smell Lilith’s perfume worn from the day but just there faintly pomegranate and patchouli. Smiling Zelda nuzzled into both embraces and felt sleep claim her much the same as these two women were claiming her.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy, light BDSM, threesomes, some heavy topics/heavy family talk. Feelings, ya'll a ton of feelings in this one. Only four days into this damn cruise and a lot is going on let me tell you what!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since, you all were so kind I figured I would post the next chapter instead of making ya'll wait! I promised steamy and I tried to deliver! Also, a really sweet Zelda and Prudence moment and a sweet Hilda and Zelda moment. I know I don't have Sabrina in a lot but she is annoying, but don't worry she will have to speak her mind...at some point just not this chapter. And, I think that might be about it if not you can figure it out. *shrug*

Blinking her eyes open Zelda looked around the room and found Lilith laying on her stomach her one leg bent, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed and her hair a messy pile on the pillow. Smiling Zelda turned and saw Marie sleeping far more calmly than Lilith, they were very ying and yang the two women but they worked where did that leave her though? Sitting up slowly, to only be stopped by a strong arm pulling her back down. Chuckling Zelda’s eyes met Lilith’s slightly open set.

“It is a cruise, which means you sleep in.” Letting her eyes catch sight of the clock, Zelda couldn’t deny that Lilith was right it was just after five in the morning however Zelda didn’t want to have to hear her sister’s screeching again.

“My family will be up and wondering where I am in a few hours.”

Lilith turned and sat up a bit revealing that somewhere in the middle of the night her top had come off. “In a few hours so you can lie down for a bit longer, also it got hot.”

Chuckling at how Lilith was nonchalant about throwing her top somewhere Zelda let the woman pull her back down into the bed. “Now, sleep.”

Smiling Zelda nodded and found she couldn’t argue with the woman and was soon sound asleep, waking up again this time not feeling anyone in the bed Zelda looked at the clock it was just after seven her sister would be up while the rest of her family was sleeping in these last few days. Climbing out of the bed Zelda walked into the living room to see that there was breakfast on the table, it was still hot so it must have just arrived but no sight of Marie and Lilith. Before Zelda could step further, she heard a moan come from the bathroom, biting her lip Zelda felt her body become drawn in. Could she still join after what happened the night before, would it be rude?

Going towards the bathroom Zelda opened the door slowly and slipped in, the shower was fogged up but the nice thing about it was that it had seating and bars so it made what Marie and Lilith were doing far more accommodating. Squinting her eyes Zelda finally caught sight of the two women, Marie’s chest and torso were pressed against the glass her hands splayed on said glass as they tried to grasp at anything they could. Taking another few step in Zelda watched as she spotted the toy that joined the two women together, another moan sounded in her ears. Looking up Zelda’s eyes landed on Lilith’s who smirked at her and tilted her head towards the shower door, not needing to be told twice Zelda quickly removed her pajamas and tossed them to the floor as she opened the door and stepped into the steam filled shower.

Walking up to the two women just as Lilith slowed her movements down and pulled Marie flush to her chest, pressing her back against the glass Zelda brought Marie’s lips to hers along with the rest of Marie’s body. Reaching down slowly Zelda took ahold of one of Marie’s toned legs and wrapped it around her hip.

“Oh…merde!” Marie moaned as the position changed helping Lilith move deeper inside and Zelda’s hand moved lower to circle her clit. Focusing on Marie’s chest and neck Zelda couldn’t help but smirk as one of Marie’s hands moved down her body so they were both bring the other pleasure.

Gasping as Marie’s fingers touched her sending a wave of arousal through her body. “Marie.” Opening her eyes to have them land on Lilith’s now dark blue almost black eyes, leaning forward slightly so their lips would meet.

“Fa…ster!” Marie panted.

As their movements picked up soon the sound of all three women screaming their release echoed in the shower, Lilith slowly withdrew from Marie just as she fell and put all of her weight onto Zelda who slowly slid them down to the stone bench in the shower. The water wasn’t as hot as it was instead it was now a comfortable heat allowing for the women to not get to overwhelmed by it, Marie was still panting heavily and was twitching as little after shocks ran through her body.

“We, must do this…again, but with Cherie in the middle.” Marie spoke softly as she opened her eyes and looked at Zelda, her breathing just evening out Zelda chuckled. Lilith walked over to the two women and sat down next to them wrapping her arms tightly around both women.

Lilith kissed Zelda’s cheek then whispered into her ear. “Don’t get to comfortable, it is only fair I ravish you next.”

Gasping and turning so she could look at Lilith. “You think you have the energy after that?”

Zelda watched as Lilith threw her head back and laughed loudly. “Oh, darling I will show you how much energy I have.”

Biting her lip and shifting slightly Zelda moaned as Lilith voice dropped. “I believe Cherie is more than willing to have a demonstration.” Marie chuckled as she moved slightly, raising a hand up and cupping one of Zelda’s breast as her mouth bit lightly at her pulse point.

Gasping Zelda tilted her head back and groaned as Marie’s hands wondered down her body, she was finding that maybe having this go beyond the cruise wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all. Zelda felt a set of arms pick her up and instinctually she wrapped her arms and legs around the body holding her, Lilith didn’t look extremely strong but apparently Zelda weighed next to nothing to her for she carried her out of the shower and tossed her onto the bed. Lost in the moment of being completely consumed by Lilith she didn’t hear Marie turn off the water or notice her until Lilith moved away and Marie crawled up her body with scratches and bites along the way.

“Now, tell me how do you feel about being dominated pet?” Zelda gulped and opened her eyes letting them land on Lilith who stood with a riding crop in her hand.

“Yes.”

Smirking Lilith walked closer to her and ran the tip of the riding crop down her exposed breast that was not receiving attention from Marie. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Lilith chuckled, and moved the riding crop down and pushed commanding Zelda to sit up. “On your hands and knees.”

Marie sat up and moved so Zelda could get into the position demanded of her, Zelda felt her breathing pick up as she heard Lilith walk around and behind her. The riding crop ran lightly down one ass cheek then down the back of her thigh where it slowly moved up again.

“Thwack!” Gasping Zelda grabbed the sheets tightly.

“You are to not make a sound do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“If it becomes to much say red, if it is bordering on too much yellow and if all is good green. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good pet.” Lilith spoke with a husk in her voice, Zelda bit her lip as to not release the moan that was threatening to break free as the riding crop hit her twice more causing a sting where they both hit in perfect repetition.

“I told you she would like things a little rough, darling.”

“You did, mon amour.” Marie spoke softly as she moved so she was kneeling in front of Zelda and running a hand down her cheek gently.

Her arms were shaking it had been many minutes and Lilith was still teasing her with the riding crop but now her hands were becoming part of the mix as well, after every smack of the riding crop or of her hand Marie would touch her softly and tell her how good she was doing and that alone put Zelda on the edge of release.

“I believe my pet is ready to be fucked.” Zelda nodded as more whacks of the riding crop hit, she could feel herself dripping. Listening as Lilith walked away and opened a drawer, Zelda gulped and lifted her head so her eyes met Marie’s. Cupping her cheeks Marie lifted her up on her shaky arms and kissed her deeply just as the feeling of a strap on penetrated her.

“Yes, Mistress!” Zelda gasped out as Lilith begun to move deeply inside of her, she wanted to move but didn’t want to risk doing something that would stop the whole moment. Marie kept her up as her arms begun to get heavy, Zelda didn’t know for how much longer she would last as Lilith’s hands rubbed her clit and the strap on vibrated deeply inside of her.

Marie kissed behind Zelda’s one ear and whispered softly. “Une si bonne fille. Jouis ma cherie.”

With those words and Lilith’s expert work of her body Zelda found her body exploding with euphoria as her orgasm ripped through her, causing her toes to curl and her body to spasm. Waking up sometime later Zelda found her eyes meeting Lilith’s, turning and glancing behind herself Marie slept soundly smiling Zelda turned back so her eyes were on Lilith again.

“We haven’t known each other long, but Marie and I have spoken and as of this moment we would like to see you outside of the cruise.” Lilith bit her lip as she paused, shifting slightly something told her what Lilith was about to say was serious. “For a few years we have discussed having a third person in the mix, of course we have had our share of threesomes and the like but we both agreed adding a third in our relationship someone we both trusted and cared for and we believe would feel the same way about us. The moment I met you Zelda something told me it would be you, and Marie felt the same way no we do not know you all that well but I want to get to know you. Marie wants to get to know you as well, however the decision is yours in the end.”

Lilith scooted closer and took Zelda’s hands in her own and held them tightly, Zelda looked on as tear ran down Lilith’s cheek removing one hand from the hold, she lightly wiped it away with her thumb. “Just spend some time with us and see how you feel.” The woman sounded so exposed as she spoke softly causing Zelda’s heart to beat rapidly, slowly moving out of Marie’s sleepy hold Zelda moved so she was flush against Lilith whose hands immediately let go of her remaining one so she could wrap her arms around Zelda’s lithe body.

“My feelings are what scare me.” Zelda spoke softly before leaning in and kissing the woman whose arms she was wrapped in, as the kiss deepened Zelda wrapped a leg around Lilith’s hip and pulled her impossibly closer.

Lunch time arrived finding Zelda walking into the living room and smiling as Marie and Lilith lounged on the couch in nothing but robes as well, biting her lip she decided maybe relaxing and letting her guard down could be a good thing. Walking over Zelda slipped onto the couch so she was lying directly on both women, chuckling as the other two women laughed and tried pushing her about.

“Oh, come on this is a small couch!”

“Cherie!” Soon they gave up and all three of them just laid on the couch.

“What if you don’t like me after the cruise?” Silence permeated the room as Zelda asked her question, what if she opened up to these women and they brushed her aside like Faustus did?

The sound of Marie’s voice soothed Zelda in a way she had never felt. “Ma Cherie, I don’t believe we could never not like you.”

Crying lightly Zelda let the two women gather her in their arms and hold her as she let years of pain spill out.

It was an hour later and Zelda finally picked her bag up off of the floor and dug out her cellphone, she had multiple texts and missed calls. Rolling her eyes Zelda stood up and sat down on the couch scrolling through them, upon inspection she was sure that Hilda had called the coast guard by this point. Groaning Zelda called her sister and within a single ring had Hilda in her ear panicking.

“Zelds! Where are you, haven’t heard anything back are you okay did you fall over the ship?”

Rolling her eyes Zelda couldn’t help but feel her annoyance peak. “Hilda, pull yourself together! I am with Lilith and Marie we were in Sabrina’s language hanging out, am I not allowed to go out and enjoy myself!”

Hearing Hilda release a shaky breath she instantly felt terrible for her behavior. “Zelds,”

“I’m sorry, Hildy. I had a bit of a rough night and I went out for a walk, Marie and Lilith invited me over to their suite.”

“You can always talk to me.”

Zelda knew this but she didn’t want her family to think she was weak, they all thought she was over the things with Faustus but some scars you can’t see. Shifting in the couch Zelda steadied her breathing then spoke. “I know, it was things with Faustus I…I will be there for dinner where are we going?”

Hilda took to the topic change and Zelda agreed to the plans even though it sounded rather dreary to her, ending the call Zelda looked up as Marie walked in and sat down next to her. “If we are keeping you from your famille…”

“You are and I do not mind.” Zelda husked as she leaned in to Marie’s touch, the brow eyed woman grinned before leaning in so their lips would touch.

Marie broke the kiss and looked at Zelda with a small smile. “I was thinking we could get to know each other better.” Zelda laughed at Marie’s statement causing the woman to lightly slap her on the arm. “You know how I mean, Zelda!” Marie’s voice was stern but it didn’t hold any malice.

“I do.”

“If you are uncomfortable, ma Cherie…”

“No,” Zelda shifted and placed both of her hands-on Marie’s shoulders attempting to sooth not knowing if it was working until she saw Marie’s shoulders drop slightly. “I want to but slowly like small questions first like what is your favorite color?”

“Rouge.” Zelda smiled at the answer.

“Rainbow!” Lilith hollered as she sauntered in and sat down with a flop in the one chair her legs instantly curling in under her.

“Rainbow, is not a color.” Chuckling Zelda eyed Lilith who simply smiled and shrugged.

“Ma Cherie, what is your favorite color?”

“Black.”

“Black, is not a color!” Lilith wailed as she flung her arms, quirking an eyebrow Zelda smiled and chuckled.

Marie chuckled as well and placed a tender hand on Zelda’s cheek turning her slowly. “Black is a beautiful color.”

Hearing a huff from Lilith Zelda caught the amused look on Marie’s face before she turned and saw the woman laying in the chair arms and legs akimbo. “You two are so gay!”

Laughing Zelda stood and pulled Marie up with her and guiding her past Lilith. “I guess that leaves you out of what we are about to be doing.” That got Lilith moving, the woman was out of the chair and in the bedroom before Zelda and Marie even made it another step.

“Ma Cherie, I love it when you tease.” Marie’s lips on her ear sent a shiver down Zelda’s back, turning and taking ahold of the woman’s hands Zelda pulled Marie towards the bedroom.

She had been right the dinner was dull, the ships food was hit or miss and was excited for the next day when they would be docking in Barbados where she could find a real restaurant with real cooking not this pre cooked and re heated food. Taking a gulp of her scotch Zelda shifted in her seat, she could still feel the sting from the riding crop every once in a while.

“So, Zelds how are your two friends?”

Setting her glass down Zelda looked at Hilda skeptically her sister was smart so when was she not realizing what was going on between the three women. “Really, Hilda?”

Hilda smiled brightly as she picked up a piece of her food with her fork. “Of course, they were so kind at dinner yesterday and they are moving to Greendale! That’ll be wonderful you can have them visit so you aren’t all alone in the old family house.”

Anger welled up; Zelda tried to control it she really did. “You know maybe I wouldn’t be all alone if everyone hadn’t abandoned me especially so soon after my divorce from a man who beat and raped me all of the time, but what do I know!” Zelda shrugged and picked her glass back up and gulped down the remainder of her scotch, silence and dropped jaws filled the space of the table.

“Zelds, we didn’t abandon you…”

“Sister, please! I moved back home Sabrina decides she is going to go off to college miles away from home, you decided that you and your husband couldn’t live at the house so you moved in with him a month after I moved back. Oh, and Ambrose decided to move in with Prudence into a little one bedroom run down apartment over the book store not moving into a house that had plenty of space. All of this within the first three months of me moving back home, when I needed my family the most. So, tell me sister how that isn’t abandonment.” Zelda knew she was at a point of no return, why was she so angry with her family?  
Hilda had tears coming from her eyes, she shifted in her seat obviously uncomfortable with confrontation. Zelda was lucky that the seats were decently spread apart, spotting the waiter she signaled for another drink. “You didn’t act like you wanted any help; how can we help if you shut us out?”

Taking the glass from the waiter before he could even set it down, Zelda took another large gulp. “So, your answer was to leave,” Finishing her glass Zelda slammed the glass down and stood up happy the liquor was holding. “I wouldn’t have left. I guess that makes me the better sister.” Turning on her heel Zelda walked off not paying any mind to her family.

Stepping out onto the top most part of the ship, Zelda shook her head. “Whatever the Hell this part is called.”

“The deck.” Sighing Zelda rested her head in her hands as Prudence walked up next to her.

“I’m sorry, for what my father did. I’m happy he is rotting in jail; you didn’t deserve it; nobody does but especially you someone who has been like a mother to me more than anyone has.” Looking up Zelda saw the tears forming in Prudence’s eyes, reaching out an arm Zelda pulled Prudence into her arms and hugged her tightly. She had helped raise this girl; Faustus had always ignored her he had never wanted her but when her mother killed herself when Prudence was just three years old, he found himself with a daughter he never wanted.

Constance didn’t want Prudence around either, Zelda had been the only adult who had took care of her. Closing her eyes Zelda couldn’t help but smile and cry, she had longed for children of her own for so long but here she was with a daughter well two if she counted Sabrina whom she had taken care of until she married Faustus then Hilda took over. Pushing Prudence away slightly Zelda wiped the tears from the young woman’s face.

“Lilith and Marie seem really great.” Chuckling Zelda moved away from Prudence and went and sat down in one of the chairs, Prudence sitting in the seat next to hers.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly Zelda answered. “They are, to be honest I wasn’t expecting it well not expecting to like either of them so much.”

Glancing to her side as Prudence took one of her hands in her own and squeezed it lightly. “I just want you happy, mom.” Smiling Zelda squeezed Prudence’s hand back and the two turned away from each other and started to just look out at the horizon as the sun begun to set.

The clock read the witching hour and Zelda couldn’t sleep she was finding that she slept better when Lilith and Marie, the thought slightly terrified her but also brought a smile to her face. Standing up Zelda stepped out of her room and made her way to the kitchen area to only stop at the sight of Hilda pouring out two cups of tea one of which was slid towards her. Smiling Zelda sat down on one of the bar stools and took a sip of the hot liquid, deciding it was time she apologized.

“Hildy, I’m sorry for earlier…”

“No, Zelds I am sorry I should have known as your sister that you weren’t okay and a part that makes me sad is that I believe I knew that but you were always so strong nothing ever really hurts you. Well some things do but this I thought you would be okay that you would bounce back, but I have been so wrapped up in my own life that I never took notice.” Hilda sat down next to her and placed a hand lightly on her back, she still had scarring luckily nothing to terrible.

Shifting Zelda turned a bit so she and Hilda were facing each other. “I should have said something but I couldn’t I…the things he would make me do and without care if I was alright.” A sob broke out and soon Hilda’s arms were holding her tightly.

“I knew he was trouble I should have pushed more maybe then you wouldn’t have had to of gone through that for so long.” The sadness in Hilda’s voice broke Zelda’s heart as she held onto her little sister tighter, a few hours later the two were laying on Zelda’s bed like they used to when they were younger and Hilda would ask Zelda to tell her about boys and about the mischief she would get up to.

“So, when are you seeing your friends again?”

Rolling her eyes Zelda looked over at her sister and glared. “Sister, really friends?”

Hilda huffed and rolled her eyes directly at Zelda startling her slightly. “You know what I mean, I don’t live in a sack Zelda I am married!”

Busting out into laughter Zelda couldn’t help it the look Hilda was giving her was hilarious, soon the two sisters were both laughing. “Now, when are you seeing them again?”

“In a couple of hours, they want to get lunch while we are on the island. Marie has visited before and insists on us going to her favorite restaurant.” Zelda smiled lightly for it to turn into a sour look when Hilda squealed and sat up slapping her arm lightly. “What are you doing?”

“Zelds, you like them like really like them! I’ve never seen you get all starry eyed about anyone before!”

Groaning Zelda sat up and crossed her arms. “If you are going to act like a child, Hilda I won’t tell you anything.” Instantly Hilda stopped jumping and sat biting her lip as she had a hard time containing her excitement.

“You are really okay with well the situation I am in.” She didn’t want to call it a relationship, it was not a relationship. Well, not yet but at this current moment it wasn’t and Zelda was to afraid to label things so quickly.

“You could be in a relationship with two or five people I wouldn’t care so long as you were happy! It is outside the norm but the norm is boring, and my sister is far from boring. Besides they were both lovely when at dinner, even though neither one could keep their hands off you.”

Hilda smiled and laughed; Zelda’s jaw dropped. “Yes, I knew!”

“How?”

Huffing Hilda glared at Zelda causing her to struggle hiding a smile. “Again, I don’t live in a sack.”

“You have certainly come a long way, remember when you couldn’t even say sex.” Soon a pillow connected with the side of Zelda’s head causing her to growl in anger but soon laugh as the sisters pushed at each other like when they were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Kudos, comments let me know because this was actually probably my favorite chapter so far. This could change the more I write, I will let you know if that changes.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff, back seat loving, getting to know one another and a cliff hanger which will carry over into Chapter Six (Day Six). Sorry not sorry I like to keep my audience riveted. (If you know that reference I love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit but as you can see it is a meaty chapter and it just kept going...and going...and going and finally I said screw this I am going to leave a cliff hanger one that will make you excited for the next chapter. I didn't do a lot of editing because I felt bad for how long this was taking...so if it sucks...sorry.

Looking at herself in her bathroom mirror Zelda hoped her outfit was okay, she went with a black dress that still had a sundress styling to it. Grabbing her bag even though Marie told her to not worry about bringing one, she just didn’t feel right not at least carrying it. Stepping out of her room to be met with Ambrose smiling at her.

“You look beautiful, Aunt Zee.” Squinting her eyes at him Zelda waited for one of his classic comments when one didn’t come and all Ambrose did was smile and walk away, she felt a small smile start.

“I spoke with him last night.”

Turning and looking at Prudence who had a small smile on her own face. “Prudence…”

“You do look beautiful, enjoy the island.” As Prudence walked away Zelda turned and wiped a tear away so nobody saw how overwhelmed she was getting, checking her makeup in the mirror she decided to go with something light and natural since she was sure she was going to be sweating with the humidity. Nodding Zelda turned and walked out of the suite and made her way to the deck of the ship, getting off the ship was easy finding Marie and Lilith was proving to be difficult.

“Ma Cherie!”

Turning to her right at the sound of Marie’s voice, the woman ran up to her a smile on her face and before Zelda knew what was happening Marie was kissing her on the cheek. Blushing Zelda smiled at Marie once she moved away, opening her mouth to speak Marie was already taking ahold of her hand and pulling her towards the little town they had landed in.

“Where is Lilith?” Zelda finally asked as Marie continued to hold her hand and guide her along, Marie smiled and turned towards her the sun catching her skin just right causing it to shine.

“She had another conference call, when we move it won’t be so many all of the calls are simply to get her connaissance to the new university.”

Nodding Zelda continued walking with Marie who seemed to have no concerns for holding her hand in a very public place, oddly enough nobody seemed to concerned about them holding hands. Zelda tried to remember if Barbados was an LGBTQ friendly country she hadn’t ever looked since this was her first time traveling to any of the island. “Lilith, will meet us at the restaurant I gave her very precise instructions. Unless, you do not wish to spend time alone with?”

“What, no I do I just when plans change without my knowledge of it, I tend to…I just don’t like it.”

Marie stopped them and turned towards her rubbing her hands gently. “I am sorry, ma Cherie next time I will make sure myself or Lilith tell you it was very…grossiere of us.”

Shaking her head Zelda shrugged then spoke. “You didn’t know so I can’t really get mad.”

“Either way, next time we will do better now come along we must get a vehicle since the restaurant is not in this town.”

“Can we leave?”

Feeling panic rise up Zelda removed her phone knowing the ship wasn’t leaving till very late at night but she didn’t know what the policies were. “Ma Cherie.” Breaking from her phone at Marie’s calming voice. “It is okay, we have all day and the point is so we explore do not worry we are not going far and if your phone service does not work, we can use mine. Bien?”

Nodding Zelda calmed and put her phone in her bag, even more thankful she at the very least brought a small back for her phone, wallet and passport. “Good, allons-y!”

The drive was pleasant with Marie singing along to the local music, happy she had her sunglasses on Zelda was able to watch Marie as she drove and went about her usual carefree spirit the woman was so different from her what could they possibly have in common?

“You are thinking very loud, Cherie.”

“If I am thinking so loud then what am I thinking?”

Chuckling then stop at Marie’s answer. “You are thinking what it is we have in common, oui?”

The knowing look on Marie’s face caused Zelda’s heart to flutter. “I was, you should do a palm reading next.”

“I can if you want? All of the women in my family have been Voodoo Priestesses, my grandmother was a Mambo for many years my mother only a short time however.”

“Apparently, I had ancestors accused of being witches back in the old country and even in Greendale.”

“Ah, see we are similar we have power in our blood!”

Smirking Zelda sat back further in her seat this time turned towards Marie her head resting on her hand as it to rested on the seat. “What else do I not know about you?”

“Let me see, the stores I run are clothing like you see me wearing regularly I actually started with making my own clothes. I opened a shop it did well I decided to expand now I have over one hundred stores all over the south.”

“Wow, that is incredible! That must have taken some time.”

Marie nodded and glanced at Zelda a smile on her lips. “It did but well worth the wait, now you have not been to Barbados have you traveled?”

Their conversation continued and soon Zelda realized they had far more in common than she realized, they actually had very similar film and music tastes along with other little things watching trees and various vegetation pass Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the clean air that filtered in. “We are here, ma cherie.” Waking with a start Zelda blinked and hadn’t noticed she fell asleep, and either Marie noticed or did not mind.

Stepping out of the car Zelda looked around as cars, buses and bicycles went along the street and to one side she could see the ocean just a small walk behind them. “Where is here exactly?”

Marie walked up and took her hand and pulled her along the street. “You shall see, they serve local cuisine here it is very good. Je promets!” Guiding Zelda around a building she couldn’t help but take in how the entire back half of the restaurant is just wide open, many people were sitting and eating enjoying their food and their companions.

Following Marie who guided her to a bench and motioned for her to sit. “What do you feel like eating?”

Looking at the menu on the table Zelda shrugged. “I have no idea!”

“Would you mind if I chose?”

Setting the menu down Zelda nodded and shrugged, Marie smiled and stood up and walked off and patted her shoulder as she left. Pushing the panic down Zelda looked at the menu and found it did not help, she didn’t like people making decisions for her but this was a test of trust and not to mention a test for Zelda, sighing Zelda looked out and saw a massive expanse of trees then the ocean. She couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t visited any of the Caribbean islands until now soon though Zelda was broken from her chance as Lilith flew in and took up the seat between Marie and Zelda.

“Miss me?” The smirk on Lilith’s face caused Zelda to chuckle the woman was ridiculous.

“If I say no?”

Lilith put both her hands to her chest and gasped dramatically. “You wound me!”

Waving Lilith off Zelda fought her laugh, Lilith took the hand and placed a delicate kiss to the top of it all the while keeping her eyes on her. Taking in a sharp breath Zelda felt the inside of her body begin to stir, the woman was ridiculous but also very charming at the right times.

“Cherie’s, I come baring drinks!” Marie cheered as she set down a rum for Zelda and what looked to be a rum punch for Lilith, Marie’s drink was bright red causing Zelda to look at it with confusion. “Tamarind drink with a kick very spicy.” Marie replied and took a drink and moaned happily.

“As you have seen she puts spices and hot sauce on everything!” Lilith chuckled as she looked at Marie with affection.

“Eh, not everything it would be painful to put it on you my most plat prefere.”

Chuckling Zelda looked on as Marie winked at Lilith who smirked in return. “I hope you do not mind but I got a bit of everything that way you ma cherie can try everything!”

Removing her glasses Zelda smiled at Marie which would have been difficult with the look of adoration and happiness on Marie’s own features. “Sounds good, our next stop is St. Kitts have either of you been there?”

Lilith tilted her glass towards Marie who nodded enthusiastically. “I have only once I am not as familiar with it as I am Barbados since I stayed her for a whole month.”

Sitting up Zelda was intrigued to know why she had been in the country a month. “Why so long?”

“I was traveling, when I was younger, we didn’t leave Louisiana but my grandmother always spoke of her travels. She went around all of the islands to learn magic, much like her mother.” Marie spoke with a smile as memories flashed before her eyes, Zelda was mesmerized.

Glancing at Lilith who smiled and sipped her drink even though she had obviously heard the tale before. “So, your family comes from the islands?”

“Yes, Haiti to be exact but many before that from Africa; Ghana to be exacte. Where does your family originate?”

Before Zelda could speak two men came out with platters of food, widening her eyes Zelda looked at Marie who did not seem concerned about the amount of food. “We can take it with us or we can leave it and they will give the rest to those who are going hungry. Take one of the mats and use the spoons to get portions for yourself.

Nodding Zelda begun taking a little bit of everything so she could then decide what she liked best. “My family comes from England, Germany and Russia.”

“Sprichst du Deutsch?”

Gulping the bite of food, she had taken and clearing her throat, Zelda replied. “Ein bisschen, es ist viele Jahre her.”

Lilith laughed and shook her head. “What languages do you know? You obviously understand Marie which took me some time since I didn’t know French before and you know German? The English though, that is a little iffy.” Lilith joked causing Zelda to roll her eyes and take another bite of food very happy at the taste of sweet potato.

“I am fluent in French, German even though it has been a while. I can speak Russian and read it but writing it I am dreadful, I can speak and read Italian but writing it is much the same but I would say better than Russian since I did live in Italy for almost four months I’m sure if I was writing it regularly again it would come back. What languages do you two know?” Taking a gulp of her rum Zelda hummed happily.

“I know German and Hebrew.”

“Hebrew?”

“Raised Jewish.” Lilith shrugged as she polished off her drink.

Squinting at Lilith. “That doesn’t sound like it was pleasant.” Noticing the tone that Lilith used something told her childhood was not a happy one.

Lilith shook her head. “No, mother left after I was born and well my father was a real piece of work so he wanted me to stay with my first husband who was an abusive asshole his words to me were that I needed a man like that to keep me in line. I didn’t like that so I got divorce papers and I left. Haven’t seen my ex or my father since.”

“I’m sorry.” Lilith shrugged then stood up slowly. “Anyone fancy another drink?”

Before Zelda or Marie could answer Lilith was already off. “I didn’t know…”

“Of course, not ma cherie, she likes to act…dure but her childhood and early twenties are soft spots for her.” Nodding Zelda understood that, both of her parents had been around for her childhood but her father had strong opinions as well while her mother would just smile and act like everything was fine even when he would be in the next room beating her.

“I understand.”

Marie’s eyes softened as she reached across the table and heal one of Zelda’s hands. “I know, when you are ready to talk, I will listen just like I did with Lilith.”

Once lunch was over Lilith offered to take Zelda to the next location since Marie had something she had to attend to, as Zelda and Lilith went to the next destination Zelda turned in her seat and stared Lilith down. “Okay, what is going on?”

Zelda could tell right away Lilith was faking confusion “What?”

“Come on, Marie takes me to the restaurant with the guise that you had a call to make but you arrived soon after we did something tells me Marie will arrive soon after we arrive at the next stop.”

Lilith’s shoulders drooped and she nodded. “I told Marie you would figure it out.”

“So why are you two doing this?”

“We both like you,” Lilith started but maintained looking at the road but was white knuckling the steering wheel. “We know you have been through things so we figured you have only ever really been around both of us so we figured while here you could spend time with each of us one on one getting to not just know us but well us as individual people because we got to know you.”

“Oh.” Zelda couldn’t stop the timid smile on her face, nobody had ever cared enough.

“I’m sorry we didn’t want to frighten you especially if it is too fast and…”

“I’m not frightened, overwhelmed but not frightened.” Zelda paused before continuing. “I don’t believe you or Marie could ever frighten me.”

Lilith smiled and glanced at Zelda who had a lightly blush forming. “Good, we have nine more days with you and we want to make them count just in case you don’t want to see us!” Lilith looked back at the road while Zelda turned so, she was facing forwards again, biting her lip Zelda thought of her response.

“I think it will be difficult not wanting to see either of you.”

Lilith blinked away tears at Zelda’s words and smiled at how happy that response made her, Zelda blushed as she glanced and saw Lilith’s reaction. Releasing a shaky breath Zelda let herself get comfortable and decided since they have a bit longer of a drive she might as well get to know the other woman.

Once at their destination Zelda was to the point of laughing so hard her sides hurt, Lilith was hilarious once she opened up there was a darkness that still sat in Lilith’s eyes but Zelda didn’t mind she had an idea of bad things must have been for Lilith and she wasn’t wanting to push. This whole thing was still far to knew for that and Zelda was finding she wasn’t wanting to chance ruining anything that could destroy a possible future with the two women she was getting to know.

Coming to a stop Zelda noticed the little market that had built up stands filled with fruits, vegetables and crafts. Lilith opened the door for her and just like Marie did took her hand and walked with her towards the market, stopping at various stalls wrapping scarf after scarf around Zelda causing her to laugh. “You would look so glamorous with a scarf and some sunglasses, that’s it I am buying you a scarf!”

Zelda chuckled at Lilith’s compliment and over all excitement, before she could stop her Lilith was off speaking with a woman and pointing at various scarfs. Blinking Zelda watched as Lilith soon came back with a paper bag, taking the offered bag Zelda looked inside and chuckled.

“Leopard print?”

“Hey, put it on before you judge!”

Smirking and shaking her head Zelda reached in and removed the scarf in question passing the bag that held other scarves to Lilith, wrapping it just right Zelda smiled as Lilith blinked. “Wow, you look stunning like completely glamorous old Hollywood. Oh, put your sunglasses on finish the aesthetic!”

Laughing Zelda reached into her bag and put her black sunglasses on causing Lilith to laugh. “Knew it! Come on Marie is going to meet us at a specific stall that she likes buying good from whenever she comes here.”

Taking Lilith’s hand Zelda felt herself relaxing into the hold then moving so Lilith’s hand was now on her waist and her arm around her, it felt better walking like this than just holding hands. Holding hands with Marie was calming while having Lilith hold her was calming, both women had a certain magic over Zelda that just made her feel better. It was overwhelming this want for contact by the two women but once it happened that feeling dissipated, walking up to a stall Zelda smiled at the sight of Marie speaking with a group of older women all of whom were laughing and chatting like old friends.

“Ma Cherie, mon amour!” Marie smiled spotting the two women using her terms of endearment for both of them, once done greeting them Marie turned back to the women. “Thank you, I will be back again.”

“Call if you need more before then.” Smiling Marie nodded and grasped the older of the four women’s hands, parting the three walked off.

“Sorry, I had some things I had to pick up along the way before getting here and…”

“I figured it out.” Marie stopped and laughed.

“Mon Amour, you were right however I did have stops to make before hand I had just gotten here a moment ago but are you okay with…um…well…tout ça?”

Losing her hold on Lilith Zelda took Marie’s hand and held it, Lilith slipped her arm away as they started walking up to the cars. “I am, and thank you for caring.”

“Of course, ma cherie! Now let us take you for a drink and some dancing.” Marie smiled brightly as she took Zelda and spun her then pulled her into her arms, both women laughing.

Zelda sat at a table of what looked to be more of a local place versus a touristy spot, Marie got the drinks and navigated everything since both Zelda and Lilith were new to Barbados. Marie set down the rum punches and slid into the booth so she was sitting on the other side of Zelda all three women sitting closely their legs tangled together under the table, the band started playing and instantly people were up on their feet.

“I don’t think any amount of rum punch is going to get me to dance like that.” Zelda laughed as she looked on, she could dance but this was much too fast for her.

Marie leaned into her ear and whispered. “I have seen your hips move ma cherie, you can dance to this.” A kiss landed just near the back of her neck causing a shiver to go up Zelda’s body.

Turning and looking at Marie whose eyes clearly showed she was no longer wanting to dance, gulping Zelda wanted to lean forward and kiss the woman but she didn’t know if it would be allowed. Marie however must have read Zelda clearly because she leaned forward and captured her lips, feeling the moan slip from her throat. Zelda wanted to leave she didn’t want to stay in a packed bar when she could have Marie spread out on a bed or even the backseat of a car, gasping at the feel of a hand that she came to recognize as Lilith’s.

“Why don’t we get back to the ship?” Breaking the kiss Zelda nodded, Marie was already out of the seat and holding out a hand for her. Blushing Zelda made her way out of the both and took the offered hand. Lilith walked ahead unlocking the car, Zelda was happy that they had convinced Marie that a singular car was more sensible now. Not caring Zelda opened the door to the backseat and tossed her purse in and climbed in just as she turned and grabbed Marie’s hand before she went to the front of the car. “Ma Cherie?”

“You are getting back here, now!” Keeping her voice stern, Zelda tugged causing the woman to laugh and moved towards the backseat. Zelda slid back so Marie could get in, and the moment the door was close she was on top of the woman.

She could hear Lilith chuckling as she started up the car, glancing behind her Zelda’s eyes caught Lilith’s in the mirror. Smiling at the sight, she wanted Lilith to look on occasion, shivering at the thought Zelda looked back at Marie and moaned as the woman’s hands came up and cupped her chest. “Merde.” Zelda moaned as she took ahold of Marie’s hands on her chest and leaned forward capturing the woman’s lips, the hands soon moved from her chest causing Zelda to whimper.

“Patience, ma chère.” Marie chuckled as her hands went down to Zelda’s hips and hiked her dress up to her waist. “Mon chéri, we are missing something under this dress.”

Gasping as Marie’s fingers slid right over her slit, Zelda bucked into the hand and laughed deep in her throat. “Don’t tell me you are mad.”

“Non, I am very heureuse.” Smiling the two women kissed again as Zelda moved her hips along Marie’s fingers, trying to get more pressure.

Zelda gasped breaking the kiss as Marie pressed down firmer in her touches. “I believe Lilith feels left out.” Nodding her head Zelda couldn’t form words anymore all she could do was moan and gasp as Marie’s fingers dipped deeply inside of her, groaning as they were soon removed Zelda opened her eyes and growled.

“Facile, turn around.” Biting her lip Zelda moved so she was sitting on Marie’s lap. “En haut!” Marie commanded as she slapped Zelda’s on thigh, gasping at the slap and feeling herself growing wetter Zelda lifted the leg in question which now was resting on the back of the front seat. Hands ran along her thighs moving her dress again, Zelda looked in the rearview mirror and waited for her eyes to lock with Lilith’s.

Once Lilith glanced Marie’s fingers slipped back inside her and lips and teeth pierced her pulse point on her neck, slamming her eyes shut as her body lost itself to the sensations. Moving Zelda wanted Marie’s fingers to move faster and her thumb to press harder but Marie had other plans, she kept he fingers deep and slow and her thumb light.

Begging was not something Zelda liked but in this case. “Merde…plus vite s'il vous plait!”

Marie shook her head and bit down again, reaching up Zelda grabbed ahold of Marie’s hair and guided her so their mouths connected in a heated kiss. Taking her other hand, she grabbed ahold of Marie’s wrist trying to force her to go faster, it was pleasurably painful she was right on the edge had been for what felt like hours. She could feel how close she was, and then she felt it her legs twitching a tightness forming in her lower body and that was when Marie did what she had been begging for.

“Marie!” Zelda screamed as her body shot off like a rocket, stars she was seeing literal fucking stars behind her eyes. She felt herself coming down and that is when Marie moved again but this time far faster and deeper and Zelda felt her body come crashing again. “Oh…yes!”

Blinking Zelda felt the car slowing down, she had passed out. Marie’s laugh in her ear caused Zelda to turn and look at the woman, blushing Zelda looked away to only have Marie’s fingers cup her chin and guide her back and kiss her deeply. “Do not be embarrassée, you were magnifique.”

Smiling Zelda placed her forehead on Marie’s, the woman’s eyes may have been a dark brown but they twinkled like stars whenever Zelda looked at them. She was in big trouble and it only took five days, blinking and removing herself from her thoughts she realized Marie was fixing her hair and her dress while Lilith was removing bags from the trunk. Getting out of the car Zelda found her legs were a little wobble, and was grateful that Marie started wrapping her new scarf around her head and neck. Marie winked at her then took her hand and guided them towards the docks. Glancing back, she saw Lilith go inside and set down the keys, turning back Zelda smiled lightly as she looked over at Marie.

Zelda couldn’t help but try and picture what Marie would look like in ten years or even twenty and with those thoughts Zelda’s heart beat rapidly because her mind and heart were agreeing for once, they were both clearly speaking at once and she knew there was definitely no going back. As clear as day the words; stay and find out hit her like two trains barreling right towards one another with no time to hit the brakes. Marie turned and smiled at her and that was it, she was a goner not just for Marie but for Lilith as well.

The woman in question caught up to them, removing her hand from Marie’s Zelda took ahold of Lilith’s arm and wrap around it. She had put a lot of her focus on Marie she needed to also be there for the other woman as well, which didn’t feel daunting. “I don’t know what your plans were with your family, but after that show in the car you are going to have to cancel them.”

Smiling Zelda looked at Lilith and bit her lip, Lilith’s eyes practically black with desire “Lucky for you that you happen to be my plan for the whole night.”

Quirking an eyebrow Lilith maintained looking at Zelda. “The whole night.”

Nodding Zelda watched as Lilith’s eyes somehow grew impossibly blacker. “I will…hold you to that.” Shivering Zelda couldn’t help but feel the anticipation for what Lilith had planned, she was more than happy to spend her whole night in bed with these two women. Boarding the ship the three women noticed that most of the guests of the cruise were still out on the island, Lilith unlocked the suite and Zelda decided she was done holding back pushing Lilith she pinned her against the nearest wall and begun tearing off any article of clothing her hands could touch.

Not wasting time Lilith pushed off the wall and turned Zelda so her back hit against the same wall with a little bit more force, hands grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head. “Let’s see how many times we are going to have to punish you tonight.” Lilith husked into her ear causing a moan to slip form Zelda’s throat that turned to a groan as Lilith’s hand tightened its grip on her wrists, opening her eyes Zelda scanned for Marie. Noticing she was not in the hallway but then she heard the woman before she saw her.

“The bed is ready.” Marie smiled seductively at the two women, what did that mean Zelda wondered?

Lilith let go of Zelda’s wrists but she kept them where they had been placed. “Good girl, you will be rewarded. Now go into the bedroom, remove all of your clothes minus the heels and lay on the bed I want to see you spread out like the wanton slut that you are.” Lilith whispered into her ear, groaning Zelda instantly felt how incredibly wet she had just gotten.

“Yes, Mistress.” Moving her arms down Zelda begun walking towards the room to do as she was told.

To Be Continued in Chapter Six (Day Six)


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM---Restraints, Flagellation, gags, pinwheels, and blind folds. Blood Play (Nothing super crazy rather tame in the world of blood play honestly.) Sweet fluffy stuff sprinkled in and at the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I caved I couldn't leave ya'll hanging so here is the next chapter and...if you are not into BDSM this will not be the chapter for you however I like to think I depicted it properly, if not tell me I am using my own...*ahem* experiences here so if I've been doing this wrong I'd like the advice and by this I mean...THIS IS NOT 50 Shades (that is not BDSM that is abuse period.) I won't take that type of advice only from those who actually know what I am talking about...and I will end my rant. *facepalm*  
> Now that that is out of the way...here it is I hope I wrote this well enough I'm slightly nervous about it so...Let me know!  
> Comments and Kudos keep me going especially right now. :)

Standing in the bedroom Zelda removed her clothing piece by piece and just let the items fall into a pile on the floor, going over and crawling on top of the bed Zelda made sure she was as close to the middle as she could be. Being mindful of her heels and the mattress she bent her legs just enough so that when Lilith came in, she would be able to see how much she wanted her, smirking Zelda raised her arms up reminiscent of how they were against the wall. She could feel her body humming with anticipation, her heart started beating rapidly at the sound of footsteps. Glancing to her left she saw Marie walk up next to her, the woman now only stood wearing a red lace bralette and matching boy briefs. Marie slowly climbed onto the bed; her hands wandered up Zelda’s torso pinching her nipples just slightly.

Moaning at the slight bit of pain Zelda bit her lip sharply, the taste of metal hitting her tongue as her blood spilled. Marie smiled darkly at the sight; Zelda registered how that was a look she hadn’t seen on Marie’s features. As Zelda catalogued the information, she felt bindings go around her wrists, they were tight but not overly so.

“Oui?”

“Oui.” Smiling Marie kissed Zelda’s cheek then tightened the restraints just a little bit more.

Sucking in air Zelda tried not to moan but it was difficult, just that little bit tighter caused Zelda to feel herself dripping with want. “You remember the colors?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Marie smiled down at Zelda before she turned her back now facing Zelda who watched as Marie’s hands ran down her left leg, causing goosebumps to form on her legs. Zelda wanted more but she knew she couldn’t speak, if she did it would ruin having Marie’s hands touch her. Releasing a shaky breath as a restraint wrapped around her ankle.

“Oui?”

“Oui…” Her response was high pitched and she knew that both women could see how turned on she was getting by every little action, Marie turned back towards her and leaned down kissed along Zelda’s chest. Opening her eyes as she felt Marie’s hips fall on both side of her own, soft hands rubbed along her body but soon stopped as Marie climbed off of her and turned her back once again to do what she had done on the other leg to the one not tied up.

Finally looking forward Zelda gulped as Lilith stood watching the scene play out, once her other leg was restrained Marie got off the bed and bent down and appeared to be grabbing a few more things. Looking back at Lilith Zelda finally realized that Lilith had moved closer to the bed, and was now moving a hand towards her. The hand glided up her leg, her thigh then finally a lone finger swiped up a moan broke deep from Zelda’s throat.

“You seem almost ready, pet.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Her voice sounded like a plea as she watched Lilith remove the lone finger and place it in her mouth, clearing it of Zelda’s arousal.

“We still have a way to go, now we have many toys to play with but you must tell me what is and what isn’t okay. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Nodding Lilith reached over and that was when Zelda realized Marie was standing and there were so many toys laid out, some she was very familiar with and others she didn’t even know existed.

Lilith stopped mid reach, a smirk on her face as she looked at Zelda. “You know I think she has been a good girl, don’t you darling?”

Marie smiled wickedly. “Very, mon amour.”

Leaning forward Lilith rested her hands-on Zelda’s bent knees. “For your reward you get to choose the first toy, which do you want used on you first pet?”

Gulping Zelda looked over at the various items, one caught her eye she would usually say she was familiar with BDSM but that was a toy she had never seen or used. Lilith reached over to the items and picked them up, she slid one onto her pointer fingers on each hand.

“Do you know what these are?”

“No, Mistress.” Zelda shook her head and shivered at anticipation.

Smiling Lilith looked over at Marie whose eyes had darkened. “These happen to be a favorite of Marie’s they are called pinwheels and these little spikes can run gently,” Lilith proceeded to run them up Zelda’s legs slowly they weren’t painful only a slight prick from the wheels. “They can also be painful.” As Lilith climbed onto the bed between Zelda’s legs, she moved the pinwheels down Zelda’s thighs this time with a bit more firmness to the movement causing Zelda to gasp at the pain.

Looking at her thigh and not seeing any blood Zelda was shocked, Lilith chuckled and moved them back up the exposed thighs causing Zelda to tremble. “If you want more you just have to ask pet.”

“Yes Mistress, please Mistress.”

Smirking as Lilith leaned forward and kissed in the inside of her thigh causing her to shiver and moan. “Oh!” Zelda gasped as she felt the pinwheels move sharply up her thighs, she was sure they broke skin but it felt so incredibly good she wanted it again. “Please Mistress, again!” A dark chuckle filled Zelda’s ears as she shut her eyes and gasped as another long deep stroke of the pinwheels ran across her thighs, she wanted more she needed more. “More.”

“Easy, pet we don’t want to do to much or to deep with these.” Blinking awake Zelda whimpered upon feeling light kisses where the pinwheels just burned and ripped her flesh, the sight of Marie between her legs sent another shot of arousal. She couldn’t believe it the usually sweet and kind woman with a soft smile and hands enjoyed blood play, gasping as one of Marie’s hands slid down her thighs made Zelda quiver. “Marie.”

“Don’t worry I will take care of you, ma cherie.” Nodding Zelda watched as Marie climbed off the bed and went towards the restraints at her ankles, she watched as Marie gave the restraints some slack. Lilith now had a flog in her hands and was standing patiently, looking over Zelda noticed that Marie was now doing the same with the wrist restraints.

“Perfect, you will now sit up and flip over into a kneeling position.” Sitting up Zelda found the restraints were slacked enough to give her mobility to do such a movement.

“Now tell me pet,” Lilith’s lips and voice hit Zelda’s ears. “would you like for me to flog you?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

As Zelda kneeled on the bed her head tilted down, she felt the base of the flog move her hair over her shoulder and out of the way, then her sight went black as a blind fold came over her eyes. “I believe it is time we gag that pretty little mouth.”

Moaning Zelda felt the bed dip beside her, taking a deep breath she knew it was Marie based off the perfume. “You will not be able to speak but you will still communicate with me, I will tell you everything I am going to do before I do it. You will nod once for yes and twice for no, three times is when you have had enough. Do you understand pet?”

“Yes Mistress.” Zelda spoke a final time just before the gag fell onto her mouth and around her head.

“I am going to start off gently with the flog, three times is that alright?”

Nodding once Zelda kept her head down and waited, not being able to see was causing all of her other sense to become hyper vigilant. One…two…three…Moaning Zelda wanted more but knew that they had to build up or it wouldn’t be good.

“Again, pet?”

One Nod.

One…Two…Three…

“I am going to hit you more firmly now, five times.”

One Nod.

One…Two…Three…Four

Zelda groaned as the fifth hit landed perfectly where the other lashes had hit, she wanted more.

“Again, pet?”

One Nod.

One…two…Three…Four…Five

This time all five flagellations were firm, not overly painful just enough to start forming red marks. Zelda had already been dripping wet but now she was so close she could feel herself wanting to scream her release.

“I am going to be firmer this time, pet.”

One nod.

One…Two…

Zelda whimpered, the gag silenced a lot but she knows her scream when the third flagellation hit could be heard by Marie and Lilith. When the whipping stopped Zelda steadied her breathing and nodded once, hearing the sound of the flog dropping she couldn’t stop herself from whimpering again.

Four…Five…

Soon soft hands were removing the blindfold and the gag from her mouth that was replaced by tender lips as Marie kissed her, shivering at being so close to release Zelda whinnied into the kiss and found herself bucking her hips wanting some sort of release. Marie’s hands wondered down to her wrists and undid the restraints just as Lilith’s were releasing her ankles, those hands that were once at her ankles were now on her hips. Lilith’s lips landed on her back softly, it was so much stimulation the pain now this gentle touch she needed release. Reaching down Zelda took ahold of one of Lilith’s hands and shoved it between her legs gasping as Lilith slid three fingers in with ease, breaking her kiss from Marie Zelda pulled the woman closer so they were chest to chest. Releasing Lilith’s hand Zelda let that hand wonder to Marie’s chest that was still clad in the red lace, as Zelda went to capture Marie’s lips again the feel of a strap on sliding into her caused her movements to stop.

“Oh…” Two sets of strong arms wrapped around her keeping her up, as Lilith moved the toy deeply inside of her at a far from slow pace. “Fuck me…yes…oh…harder!”

Marie’s hand wrapped around her throat as Lilith’s hands held her close, the woman’s rapid breathing permeated her ear. The grasp on her throat wasn’t tight enough to leave a mark, no it was just tight enough to send Zelda tipping over the edge. “Fuck yes…there…I…Li…lith…”

Screaming so loudly her voice cracked Zelda felt her body curl into itself and collapse, the two women caught her as her orgasm tore through. The sound of Lilith saying her name as she orgasmed caused Zelda to cum again, not as greatly but still just as good.

Looking at the clock Zelda heard Lilith laugh, looking at the other woman with her sleepy eyes. “It would appear we were at it all night.”

Chuckling Zelda curled up into the two women’s arms, and started letting sleep claim her at five in the morning. “Marie?”

“Oui?”

“When I wake up, I am having you for breakfast.”

Marie’s tinkling laugh settled Zelda further into slumber. “I believe it will be lunch, but I won’t argue with you either way.”

Waking up Zelda looked at the clock, it was eleven o’clock in the morning. Smirking as she looked down and saw Lilith sleeping on her side with her back-facing Zelda, looking to her opposite side to Marie who was as well laying on her side but facing Zelda.

“Breakfast.” Zelda whispered as she sat up better and rolled Marie onto her back where she spread the woman’s long legs open, with little patience she went forward and begun to devour every bit of Marie she could taste. Within a matter of seconds Marie’s hips were moving and she was moaning, opening her eyes Zelda looked up just as Marie fully awoke and looked down at her. Zelda smirked right as she scraped her clipped nails on Marie’s thighs, glancing where she felt one nail go a little deeper.

Looking at Marie as the woman’s eyes darkened. “Zelda?” Marie was letting her make the choice, she was never one for blood play or consuming blood but she trusted Marie and if this was something that was going to turn the woman on well, she was going to do it. Leaning over Zelda ran her tongue along the trail of blood, the whole-time keeping eye contact with Marie who flung her head back and moaned deeply. She could definitely do it if Marie was going to react like that, immediately going back to what she had been doing to find that Marie was far wetter and her enthusiasm increased as Zelda’s blood-stained mouth touched her.

Moving the hand, she had used to scratch Marie she inserted two of those fingers with no difficulty, curling her fingers and sucking on Marie’s clit she felt Mare’s hips buck and Marie scream. “Merde…Zelda…Merde….” Not stopping her movement Zelda maintained as Marie came again and again until she fell limp onto the bed, panting as she tried to regain air into her lungs.

Removing her fingers slowly so she didn’t hurt Marie Zelda sat up and kissed the little scratch she had made on Marie’s thigh then worked her way up the woman’s body, Lilith was awake and sitting up at the head board smiling at the sight before her. Marie opened her eyes slowly and looked at Zelda with a look Zelda didn’t recognize, a smile graced Marie’s face as she lifted her arms with difficulty and ran her hands through Zelda’s hair.

“You didn’t have too…”

“I didn’t but I wanted too.” Nodding Marie pulled Zelda down and kissed her fiercely, falling into the kiss Zelda smiled at this whole other side of Marie she hadn’t known.

The three women now sat curled up on the bed trays with their meals pushed to the end, Zelda had never been a cuddly person but with Marie and Lilith she was more than happy to sit or lay in both of their arms. Hearing her phone vibrate from across the room, Zelda groaned her body was sore from last nights theatrics and she did not want to get up. She smiled though when Lilith got up and walked over to where her purse had been tossed naked as the day she had been born; Lilith returned with her phone. Kissing the woman as a thank you Zelda looked at her phone and saw she had a few texts from her family but the newest one was from Hilda, causing her to pause.

“What is it, darling?” Lilith asked.

“Oh Hilda, she um texted to say that we are having dinner in the suite tonight so make sure to tell your girlfriends they are welcome to and that we would like to spend some time with you.” Blushing Zelda didn’t know how well being called her girlfriends would go over.

“Ma cherie?”

Biting her lip and looking at Marie who smiled brightly at her. “Tell your sister you and your girlfriends will be there tonight.”

Feeling Lilith’s hand rub one of her arms she turned towards her and saw the smile on her face as well, smiling and wiping the tears from her face Zelda opened her phone back up and texted Hilda. Getting dressed was a bit of a task, since both Marie and Lilith insisted on cleaning and bandaging Zelda’s marks from their activities just mere hours ago. Zelda was happy that all of the bruises could be hidden either with clothing and the minor ones could be covered easily with her makeup, once done the three women left the suite and made their way to another one. Once at the door Zelda turned towards the two women and found that the words she was going to say died on her lips, both women smiled at her in a way that said they knew what Zelda was about to say and not to worry.

Nodding Zelda removed the key card and opened the door and stepped into the suite, even though she knew it was going to happen she was still stunned as Sabrina started going a mile a minute about her day the other day and most of today. Hilda would chirp in with cheer as she pattered on and on and was plating up food, how did she manage to cook anything for all of them in the tiny kitchen that could only hold maybe two people in it. Lilith and Marie went to sit on the pillows that were laid out around the coffee table but was stopped by Ambrose and Prudence who moved from the couch letting them take the space.

“Sabrina, one thing at a time.” Zelda interrupted the young woman.

“Sorry, Auntie haven’t seen you in a bit and a lot has happened the island was stunning! Where did you go, I didn’t see you in the town once?” Taking the three drinks that Hilda shoved into her hand with a light blush Zelda walked over to Lilith and Marie the latter happily took two drinks and passed one to Lilith.

“We took her to this wonderful restaurant I know on the island.” Marie answered with a smile.

“You left the town; I didn’t know we could do that?” Sabrina sat down on her boyfriend Nicks lap and he rested a hand gently on Sabrina’s back to keep her safely in place, Zelda smiled her approval at the young man lightly as she sat down next to Lilith. The seating was snug but she was in no shape to be sitting on the floor, Lilith’s hand brushed her thigh lightly a smirk on her lips.

Lilith responded with a shrug as she took a drink of the whiskey in her glass. “You can and you can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“They don’t tell you that you can’t because they know you are going to assume you shouldn’t, and technically if you don’t know your way around the island you shouldn’t because then if something happens,”

“The cruise ship gets into trouble.” Ambrose interrupted; Lilith nodded at him before continuing. “luckily Marie has been to Barbados many times so she knew her way around.”

“That sounds amazing what else?”

Zelda crossed her legs and rested her arm with her glass on the leg as she replied. “We went to a market and then to a bar.”

Before Sabrina could speak Lance walked over with plates in his hands and arms, Ambrose stood up quickly and held distribute the plates. Hilda was close behind with more plates, Sabrina and Nicholas moved down to the floor. Lance sat down on the floor insisting Hilda take the chair, as everyone ate conversation continued to flow and Zelda was surprised nobody had said anything ridiculous.

“So how does it work between three people?” Hilda asked all of a sudden causing Zelda to almost choke on her whiskey, she knew the question wasn’t meant as an insult but she couldn’t stop the glare especially once Ambrose spoke.

“Usually Auntie one of them would be in the middle.” Hilda tilted her head looking confused, the sound of a smack as Prudence hit Ambrose on the arm. “Oh.” Ambrose laughed, Prudence laughing as well.

“What do you mean Ambrose?”

Glaring at her nephew Zelda couldn’t stop herself. “Don’t mind him sister, he is clearly an imbecile.” Ambrose’s laugh died on his lips.

“Communication, is best in any sort of relationship oui?”

Releasing a silent breath, leave it to Marie to jump in and diffusion a situation the woman was like a calming drought. “Very true, Marie.”

Somehow Zelda found herself roped in on helping Hilda do the dishes, drying one plate and fork after the other was causing Zelda to become bored. Turning and leaning against the small counter Zelda looked out and noticed that Ambrose was gone and so were Lilith and Marie, looking at Prudence who tilted her head towards her and Ambrose’s room. Setting down the plate and towel Zelda made her way over and without knocking opened the door and shut it behind her, crossing her arms she gave Ambrose her sternest glare.

Watching as her nephew gulped knowing he was in trouble. “Auntie Zee.” His voice cracked showing he was afraid; she was happy the look still worked on him.

“Ma Cherie, do not be mad at the boy.” She did not look at Marie because she knew if she did, she would crack, and right now she couldn’t she had to stand her ground.

“I will talk to you later.” Ambrose nodded and quickly ran out of his own room, finally turning to Marie Zelda kept her arms crossed.

Marie and Lilith both chuckled and stood up and went over to Zelda, Marie wrapped her arms around Zelda causing her to drop her arms and hug the woman back. “He loves you, and just wants you to be safe. It is what family does.”

Sighing Zelda broke the hug and nodded resigning to the fact that Marie was right, Lilith smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. “Let’s go back to your family, we don’t want them to think we are getting up to something in here.”

Chuckling the three women stepped out and sat back down finishing with their conversations and passing a plate of macaroons around, once dinner and desert were done and all of her family went to get ready for bed Zelda walked Marie and Lilith to the door. Once to the door Zelda felt her heart begin to beat rapidly, she didn’t want them to leave, she slept better when she was with them. Taking a hand each Zelda waited till both women were looking at her. “Stay, please.”

Her voice was so quiet she didn’t ever recognize it, Zelda felt a tear fall as Lilith stepped forward first and kissed her on her forehead lightly. “You need only ask.” Nodding Zelda guided the two women to her room, the bed was decently sized but not like the one in the two women’s suite so it would be a bit of a fit. Once ready for bed the three women climbed in, Marie to her right and Lilith to her left. Draping an arm over Lilith Zelda burrowed into the woman’s warmth, how did a human being run so warm? Smiling as Marie’s arm wrapped around her and held her close, taking a deep breath Zelda felt peace slip into her body and soul.


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a bit of a moment between the three women on communicating in this relationship they are forming, and there is a very...*ahem* rough Zarie moment but in a good way...I decided not to write it as large of a part as it was going to be because...honestly I don't think everyone could of handled it at the level of graphic it was getting towards so I cut it down drastically. Who knows maybe I will do a deleted scene type of thing for this story afterwards. Let me know if you would be interested in that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually a big thing I am letting y'all the readers do...the next steamy scene for chapter eight you get a say! So do you want Zarie, Madam Spellman, Mambo Spellman or maybe Marie and Lilith with Zelda watching? Let me know in the comments!

Sun shown through the window in Zelda’s room causing her to blink and squint, groaning Zelda buried her face into Lilith’s neck and hair and took a deep breath. She smelled like a fresh garden naturally and that drove Zelda wild, how did someone just naturally smell like that. Remembering her family was all around her Zelda tried to think of things that would not turn her on, immediately and image of her sister and Lance flashed through her mind. Swallowing down the bile that rose in her throat Zelda nodded, that helped greatly.

“Chere, relax there is plenty more time to sleep.”

Sighing and scooting back further causing Marie to hold her tightly Zelda was still happy she had locked the door, because even if they weren’t having sex any member of her family walking in while they were laying in bed naked, well that was trauma for all parties. “How do you know we have more time?”

“Ma Cherie, it is vacances there is always more time for sleep oui?”

“Oui.” Zelda replied softly as Marie snuggled into her neck and hair and Lilith rolled over and opened her eyes slightly, chuckling as Lilith shut her eyes quickly and whined. One of her strong arms wrapped around Zelda at the same time as a leg, Lilith pulled herself in closely. She could hear Marie faintly laughing as she to raised a leg, Zelda oddly didn’t feel smothered instead she felt protected and it felt incredibly nice.

“Sh…sleep.” Grunting at Lilith’s morning routine of whining and then wrapping herself around the two women Zelda shook her head. “How was she ever a teacher?”

“Café lots of café.”

Nodding in understanding Zelda snuggled into the two women and shut her eyes, Marie was right they had plenty of time.

Lilith rolled over in a huff, Zelda opened her eyes slowly and soon realized why Lilith was annoyed. Clearly hearing the morning noise of her family caused herself to roll her eyes and close them with a huff, as the noise continued Zelda opened her eyes and smiled at Lilith was looking at her. “I hate your family.”

Laughing Zelda couldn’t stop her self from the belly laughs that spilled out, Lilith followed with her own laugh then Marie who was chuckling having heard the announcement. “Do not listen to here, she like your familie especially Prudence and Sabrina.” Marie smirked as she sat up and shook her head at Lilith who blushed under the gaze.

“And who in my family do you like?”

“Easy Prudence and Ambrose, they are a good…match oui a good match. But I like all of your famillie your sister is very protective of you and Sabrina, that girl has energy.” Marie stood up with a shake of her head at the last part that came out sounding exasperated.

Sitting Zelda nodded in agreement. “I love Sabrina but she very energetic.”

“And that is why I like her she is a go getter.”

“She is reckless.” Shrugging at Zelda’s reply Lilith started going through Zelda’s clothes to find something to wear.

After a rather boisterous breakfast with her family Zelda left with Marie and Lilith, the latter of the two saying she had an appointment at the spa. Marie and Zelda walked around the ship and took in some of the sites of the ship, to only end up back at the two women’s suite in an hour. As they ate the light lunch that was brought to the room, Zelda begun to think back on the last few days and a particular moment that had made her curious. “Marie?”

“Oui, cherie.”

Blushing Zelda replied. “A few nights ago, I remember I tried to be on top of Lilith and she immediately changed the position and that she actually does that a lot, I don’t mind I just am I doing something wrong?”

Marie smiled sadly and shook her head as she stood and sat down on the couch next to Zelda and placed her legs onto her lap, Zelda waited as Marie seemed to be contemplating what to say. The woman’s hands rubbing her hands was distracting but Zelda wanted answers more than she wanted sex in that moment, finally Marie cleared her throat and looked back at her.

“It is Lilith’s choice to tell you but you remember her talking about her first husband.”

“Yes.” Nodding Zelda had an idea of what Marie was alluding to and Zelda understood immediately, Marie went back to rubbing Zelda’s legs understanding passing between the two women. Zelda wanted Lilith with them but Marie’s signature smell of incense and honey was hitting into her senses and she didn’t want to wait, scooting closer causing her skirt to ride up Zelda stopped once face to face with Marie.

Putting her hand that was not propping herself up she place behind Marie’s head and brough their lips together in a crushing kiss, both women moaned as fire erupted inside both of them. Moving and breaking the kiss Zelda stood up and untucked her blouse, lifting it up and over her head Zelda tossed it behind her. Marie’s eyes roaming over her body caused a shiver to run up Zelda’s spine, she felt wanted and beautiful under the woman’s gaze. Unzipping the skirt and letting it fall, leaning down Zelda took Marie’s hands and started guiding her towards the bedroom.

“Don’t be gentle with me, I won’t break.” Zelda whispered in Marie’s ear, without missing a beat Marie’s hand came up to the corset Zelda was wearing and ripped it right down the center seam. Gasping Zelda watched as Marie tossed it to the side, feeling Marie push her down onto the bed she couldn’t stop the moan.

Marie’s hips pinned her down, grasping the hips Zelda watched as Marie lifted her dress inch by little inch up and off of her muscular body. Gulping Zelda felt the arousal course through her, she shivered from the feeling of the cold room and the way Marie bucked her hips over the sensitive part of Zelda’s body. “Ma Cherie.”

“Yes.”

Watching as Marie took ahold of her hands and guided them up over a toned stomach and then to slide under the black lace bralette Marie was wearing, the moan that slid from Marie’s throat as Zelda’s cool fingers brushed already hardened nipples caused a deeper stirring inside of Zelda than she has ever had. Sitting up with some effort Zelda moved the bralette up enough so her mouth could enclose one of those nipples in her mouth, toned hips bucked and Zelda gasped heating the pert nipple. “Zelda…”

Marie’s hands were now in her hair grabbing tightly as she kept her lips and tongue working one nipple while her hands grasped at Marie and scraped along any exposed flesh she could find, getting tired of the bralette Zelda moved her hands upwards. Removing her mouth to be rewarded with a whimper from Marie she pushed on the material which gave Marie notice to lift her arms, tossing the bralette Zelda growled at the sight in front of her. Marie had to of been carved from stone, her skin was smooth and her muscles looked like they were chiseled by Michelangelo. “You are a goddess.”

Her whispered words slipped out just before Zelda took Marie’s hips and flipped her onto the bed and ripped the dripping wet panties from her shapely body, Marie’s gasp sent shocks. Sitting up Zelda spotted the toys all had been cleaned from earlier events, smirking Zelda went over and spotted what she was looking for. Taking the harness and the lube Zelda turned around watched as Marie’s eyes widened and darkened with lust, slipping the harness on Zelda then picked up the pinwheels and slid them onto her pointer fingers.

“You are going to roll over onto your stomach.” Marie nodded and did what was asked. “The same words apply.”

“Yes, Ma Cherie.”

Smiling Zelda walked over so she was behind Marie, setting the piece and lube down that she would need in a moment on the furthest corner of the bed before climbing on. Crawling up Marie’s body every once in a while, sliding a pinwheel up a particular patch of flesh, Zelda watched as Marie shifted trying to get some sort of contact and whimpered with every light swipe. Stopping once reaching Marie’s toned ass Zelda leaned down and kissed each cheek before running the pinwheels up them.

“Zelda…” Marie moaned as she lifted her back side up and tried pressing for more, pushing her palms into Marie so her hips went back down to the bed Zelda clicked her tongue at Marie.

“My someone is being a wanton slut right now?”

“Yes…” Marie moaned as she tried to shift her body again, sliding a pinwheel down one of the scar free cheeks quickly creating light bloody indents released a gasp from Marie then a groan as the woman shivered at the action.

Leaning down Zelda kissed the little indents then continued with her movements up Marie’s body the pinwheels running down the woman’s sides slowly, bucking her hips so she ground right into Marie to be rewarded with Marie bucking back. “You must be dripping.”

“Yes.”

“Would you like for me to fuck you?” Slipping the pinwheels off of her fingers and tossing them over the bed Zelda moved her hands so they were cupping Marie’s chest.

“Please…. Zelda…uh…” Marie groaned as Zelda’s fingers pinched and tugged, and hips ground into her.

“Would you like for me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes…”

“Imagine it, so hard with my nails scraping along your body.”

“Merde… Zelda…please…” The pleading and whimpering that laced Marie’s voice causing Zelda to smirk as she moved back down Marie’s body kissing and scraping as she went, before stopping at Marie’s hips.

“Lift up.”

Marie lifted her hips up and propped herself on her forearms, smiling Zelda ran her hands up Marie’s thighs and ass. Once she had moved her hands, she let one come down swiftly spanking Marie perfectly, leaving a little read mark, a high-pitched moan slipped from Marie’s throat. Kissing the spot gently she felt Marie quiver under the touch and every kiss as she kissed her way down before sliding onto her back and licking Marie, hips bucked and Zelda held them tightly as Marie rocked her hips over Zelda’s mouth. Reaching over Zelda grabbed the lube and opened the body not stopping her ministrations on Marie, pouring some onto her hand, Zelda then brought her hand back up. As she sucked deeply on Marie’s clit she slid a finger into Marie’s ass causing the woman to gasp and buck with force, moving slowly Zelda continued giving Marie time to get used to being stretched the little bit. After a moment Zelda removed her mouth from Marie along with the finger causing the woman to whine at the loss of contact, kissing each thigh Zelda slid away and sat back up.

Once kneeling behind Marie and feeling that her fingers were still lubed Zelda slid two fingers into Marie, feeling little restraint. “More…Merde…”

Shocked Zelda smiled; she didn’t know if they would get to this point but that is why she prepared. Removing the fingers Zelda grabbed the specific dildo needed for the task, putting the lube all over Zelda slid the part for her through the harness and into her causing her to shiver. Focusing Zelda calmed herself and pushed the button, holding back her gasp as the vibrations shot through her and right to her G-spot. Moving behind Marie she took ahold of the woman’s hips and squeezed firmly to be reward by Marie bucking back, looking forward her eyes met Marie’s. She could see the lust in Marie’s eyes as she nodded her approval, moving forward Zelda moved her hips just right so the toy would slide in and hit sensitive spots.

Zelda watched as Marie white knuckled the bed sheet, and her head dropped down and a moan slid from her throat. Not feeling any push back Zelda put a bit more force into her movement until the strap was all the way in and a panted gasp was on Marie’s throat, moving out slightly then moving back in Zelda moved a hand down and rubbed Marie’s clit in the way she learned Marie liked. As movements picked up Zelda watched and listened as Marie wailed, the woman’s movements were rapid now as she moved with Zelda to the point where the strap barely left the woman.

Feeling Marie’s body begin to twitch Zelda knew her orgasm was close, removing her other hand from Marie’s hips she ran it up Marie’s back that was now glistening with sweat. Digging her nails in before bring them down swiftly right along Marie’s spin seemed to be the catalyst, Marie’s whole body froze as she screamed her orgasm. Zelda kept moving as her orgasm hit causing her to stiffen, Marie’s arms gave out and the two women ended up in a heap on the bed. Knowing the woman would be sensitive Zelda watched her movements and left the toy inside but turned it off, Marie panted then chuckled as she turned her head and looked back at Zelda.

“What happened to me not being gentle with you?” Blushing Zelda smiled at Marie and leaned over and kissed her still being mindful of the item between them. “What can I say I couldn’t help myself the moment I saw those exquisite breasts.”

Chuckling the two women relaxed, after a moment Zelda sat up slightly Marie nodded in acknowledgment. Zelda could feel a little bit of resilience so she leaned forward and kissed Marie’s back lightly, nipping with her teeth every few times. “Zelda…”

“Sh…”

“Hm…” Marie moaned as Zelda moved her hips slowly, the resilience was easing in a few minutes she could remove the strap. Not letting up on the kisses or touches Zelda worked Marie up again and when she knew it wouldn’t hurt Marie Zelda slid the strap out of the woman, the little vibrations of the piece certainly helped when she turned it back on. Sliding it from her Zelda groaned, turning it off again and tossing it onto her broken corset Zelda squealed at the feel of Marie’s arms wrapping around her and tossing her onto her back onto the bed.

“It is my turn now!”

What her and Marie were doing was not making love no it was animalistic, nothing but pure fucking. Sweat slid down their bodies as they kept at each other, neither noticed how much time passed as they kept bring the other to orgasm after orgasm. Zelda all but praised God when Marie pulled her hair and bit down hard upon her neck right as three fingers curled deeply inside of her, they had all done many things with each other but this was rough far rougher than the flagellation and any of the other things Lilith had done. Blood dripped from scratches and bites and Zelda didn’t care, she had never felt this filled and it still didn’t feel like enough.

It still wasn’t enough when Marie pressed her against the wall and fucked her so hard her fist hit the wall causing it to leave an indent, watching Marie lick the blood from the bite that broke her pale skin caused Zelda to moan. She could see why this turned Marie on and just like that Zelda wanted more, hours passed to the point where Zelda was a gasping mess on the bed both women sweaty, covered in fluids their throats dry from all of the noises they made. The sound of clapping hit Zelda’s eardrums, sitting up with a wince Zelda looked at the doorway and saw Lilith leaning against the doorway. Marie chuckled and lifted and arm towards her, Lilith pushed away and walked over and took Marie’s shaking hand. “Mon Amour, you are back.”

“I am, have been for a while decided to not interrupt the lovely show I walked in on.” Smiling Zelda laid back down and curled up to Marie’s side and kissed the woman’s shoulder and chest lightly.

“Did you profite du spectacle?”

Lilith removed her clothes and climbed into the bed and kissed Zelda lightly then kissed Marie a smile on her face. “Oh, I did enjoy the show, I enjoyed it very much and wished I had been able to see all of it.”

After a few minutes passed Lilith slid out of the bed and picked up the things the two women had thrown about the room. “You know we are going to have to pay for the damages?” Lilith chuckled as she eyed the two women on the bed, Zelda blushed as she looked at the mark on the wall Marie simply stretched like a cat that was content with the spot it was in.

Once Lilith cleaned everything up Zelda smiled as she walked back over to the bed with a menu in her hand. “What do the most beautiful women in the world want to eat, I know you worked up an appetite?”

Marie finally rolled onto her side and ran a hand along Lilith’s hip. “You know what I like, amoreuse.”

“That I do, Zelda?”

Smiling Zelda sat up with a twinge of pain and smiled at Lilith. “You know what I like.” Lilith chuckled and nodded, before rolling off the bed and calling room service.

“St. Kitts is tomorrow.”

“Shouldn’t we have been there sooner?”

“Yes, but they slowed the ship down so there is a bit of time between the two stop and we went out to sea a bit from what I saw earlier.” Nodding Zelda looked down at Marie, the woman had just fallen asleep.

Lilith ran her hand along Zelda’s arms causing her to look over at her. “Why don’t you grab a shower, once you are in there for a bit, I will bring Marie the food isn’t supposed to arrive for a while.” Nodding Zelda stood a hiss on her lips as various pains went through her body, they hurt but at the same time they made Zelda smiles at the memory of what caused them.

Sitting on the one stone stool Zelda let the water just rain down on her with the push of a button, the women had such a nice suite she wondered what the suite was called because she should have booked a similar one. The two women walked into the bathroom, smiling Zelda stood and opened the door. Marie sat down with her and laid her head on Zelda’s shoulder smiling Zelda ran a hand gently over Marie’s sore thighs massaging them gently.

“Which suite is this, it is extremely nice?” Lilith smiled and looked over at Marie who smiled back brightly.

“It’s the honeymoon suite.”

Stalling in her movements Zelda looked between the two women realizing what they had said, taking it in Zelda didn’t know how she felt about the revelation. “Are you alright?” Marie’s gentle tone caused Zelda to try and speak. Lilith walked over and kneeled down in front of her and started working shampoo into her hair. “I don’t know how I feel…”

“You knew Marie and I were together, so now you know we are married it doesn’t change anything we still both want you here.” Lilith’s words soothed her, nodding Zelda smiled and continued to let the shower relax her.

Later that night after having spent the remainder of the day with her family which Zelda instantly regretted because every little thing, they wanted to do caused Zelda to feel little bits of pain, of course she liked feeling the little bits of pain. However, being around her family when that was happening did not make it pleasurable, standing in her room Zelda packed some things into a bag. She wasn’t staying in this room so she might as well take things to Marie and Lilith’s room, gulping their honeymoon suite. Sitting down Zelda rubbed her chest upon feeling a pain shoot through it, Hilda knocking on the door and stepping into the room did nothing for Zelda’s mood.

“What do you want, sister?”

“Are you alright, Zelds you have been rather off all day.”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be fine.” Standing up Zelda went back to packing not wanting to look at her sister, but Hilda was persistent. She watched as Hilda walked around her and sat down on the bed and looked at her, it was the look that she knew would causing Zelda to crack under the pressure.

Sighing Zelda tossed the blouse down that was in her hand onto the bed. “Their suite is the honeymoon suite.”

Hilda nodded and seemed to contemplate her words. “I am guessing you did not know they were married.”

“No! If I had known that…”

“Why would it make a difference, you knew they were together? Have they told you that this was something they didn’t want?”

Sitting down next to Hilda she shrugged, shaking her head Zelda replied honestly. “No, they have both said they had wanted to bring someone into their relationship when they both felt like they had found the right person.”

“And they have both said that is you.”

Nodding Zelda wiped a tear away and looked away from her sister. “Zelda, who cares if they are or aren’t married.”

“They didn’t tell me! Not at any point did they say, oh by the way we got married and this is technically our honeymoon. I mean I found this out asking them in the shower.”

Hilda blinked and cleared her throat wanting to get the visual from her mind, Zelda chuckled upon seeing Hilda struggle with the image. “Oh, shut up, okay I will admit they should have told you so why don’t you go to the room and sit down and just talk to them. I know you three have spoken but maybe you should open up a bit more, hm maybe that will get them to?”

She knew Hilda was right, it had been a week now and if she was going to be seeing the women outside of the cruise then she needed to open up if she got burned well, she didn’t have to see them afterwards. Why was being honest about yourself and about your feelings so fucking scary?

Zelda sat with Lilith and Marie; a silence had settled over them it was something Zelda did not like at all it had never felt awkward between the three of them but now it did. Gulping Zelda picked up her glass of whiskey and downed it, she was going to need liquid courage.

“Alright…”

The two women looked at her with concern, standing up Zelda begun to pace she could fucking do this. “I feel like you two lied to me, let me finish.” Zelda spoke as Lilith went to speak, putting a hand up and looking between the two women when nothing was said Zelda went on. “I feel like you two lied to me however I just simply assumed you were just girlfriends, so it is a bit on me for not asking questions. Which brings me to what is terrifying me the most, we have to talk and we have been we have spoken about things but something like this well it shouldn’t have been until a week into this.”

Stopping in her pacing Zelda looked back at the two women. “I’m horrible at communication or just talking about my feelings, it isn’t me but for this to work then we…I am going to have too because I do want to see you after this. I can’t even stay with my family because after only a few nights I can’t sleep without the both of you. I don’t have my nightmares when I’m with the two of you and I like that, and I’m just scared. I had known Faustus since I was a girl and he knew everything about me and he,” Sobbing Zelda tried to compose herself. “he still did what he did. I don’t mean to compare either of you to him but, this is the first relationship I have had since. I’ve not slept around, dated nothing.” Sitting down on the chair Zelda wiped the tears from her face, Marie was by her with a tissue wiping the tears and fixing her make up.

“May we speak now?” Chuckling through her tears Zelda nodded taking the tissue from Marie, the two women looked at each other for a moment until Lilith nodded and Marie begun to speak. “I agree we should have told you about us being married, I am désolé.”

Zelda nodded and wiped another tear away, Marie paused in her speech looking just as saddened. “I was the one who said we shouldn’t say anything.” Lilith sat with a guilty look upon her face.

“Why?”

“Marriage, I don’t have the best track record of it and I’m not even one hundred percent comfortable with marriage. Marie and I love each other but we didn’t get married for those reasons, it was mostly we are moving and being married looks good and we are both right now doing well for ourselves and if something happened to one of us. It just made sense so we went to the court house and got married, Marie decided the one thing we should do traditionally is go on a honeymoon. So, as we were driving home, she found this cruise with a honeymoon suite that was leaving in a month we booked it.” Pausing Lilith took Marie’s hand and kissed it gently.

“We got the honeymoon suite but we agreed we would spend this like any other vacation, mostly in bed away from people meeting you…it was not planned. I spotted you talking to your family early on and I found you attractive, while you were getting on the ship, I pointed you out to Marie. This was originally supposed to just be sex, we tend to only have other partners in our bed when we are on trips not in our bed at home but we both started feeling that you might be someone we would want to have with us there. After that dinner when we learned you lived in Greendale it…Marie.”

Patting Lilith’s lap Marie looked over at Zelda and finished. “It felt like, destin ou destin and I know you do not believe in such things mon chéri but that is what it felt like non?”

Wiping the remaining tears Zelda couldn’t help but agree with Marie, no she didn’t believe in destiny and she certainly didn’t believe in fate but this felt like destiny it felt like fate. “No, it does, and that is something that scares me.”

Marie shifted on the couch and held out a hand, smiling lightly Zelda bit her lip and stood up and went over and took Marie’s hand. Letting herself be pulled down into the woman’s arms Zelda took a deep breath and just let her body relax, closing her eyes at the feel of Marie rubbing her back gently. “You have all of the power here, ma cherie.”

Getting ready for bed that night Zelda stood in the bathrooms doorway and watched as Marie and Lilith moved about the room, they were both stunning in their own way. Marie turned and smiled at her before walking over and kissing her on the cheek, stepping out of the way so she can go into the bathroom Zelda went towards Lilith who seemed nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Placing a hand on Lilith’s nearest shoulder Zelda waited for the woman to reply.

“I don’t know what it was you asked Marie but she said that you and I need to talk.”

“Oh.” Dropping her hand away Zelda turned and sat down on the bed, she didn’t know how to go about having this type of conversation.

Lilith sat down slowly next to her. “I believe I know what this is about, and I’m not comfortable going into details but if you are unhappy with me in some way…”

“No, Lilith I am not unhappy I was just curious you don’t have to tell me about any of that ever if you don’t want. There are things, there are so many things I just can’t talk about.”

Holding hands, the two women sat quietly. “I need to be in control, I don’t like not being in control during sex.”

“That’s alright, I like it just every once in a while, you are going to have to sit on my face.” Lilith busted out laughing at Zelda’s response, the tension slipped away as the two women laughed. Once the laughter settled Lilith pulled Zelda close and kissed her, it wasn’t a passionate kiss but it held a lot in the moment.

“The same goes for you, only when you are ready and if that is never then I support it.” Smiling Zelda nodded and wrapped her arms around Lilith who pulled them both down onto the bed, resting her head on Lilith’s chest Zelda felt her eyes begin to close at the sound of the steady thump of Lilith’s heart. Both women were asleep by the time Marie came out of the bathroom, an understanding smile on her face as she climbed into the bed beside them.


	8. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright you all voted and Madam Spellman won...however Zelda watching Marie and Lilith was the second option and...I may have included both...Okay I included both however the Zelda watching part is shorter than a Madam Spellman scene but it is still there, I couldn't let all of you down so gave you all both. Enjoy! Comments and kudos appreciated!

St. Kitts was a small country but it was gorgeous, this stop was apparently going to be spent by the beach with her family. Zelda eyed the light bruises and the scratches on her legs and body, this was not going to be good. It also didn’t help she was pale; she didn’t tan no she burned and it would be painful. Her bathing suit covered some things up but not everything, groaning Zelda felt panic welling up, why did she agree to doing whatever her family wanted in St. Kitts as a way to make up for not being around. Hearing a knock Zelda threw her robe on and couldn’t stop herself from being surprised at seeing Marie standing at her door, the woman walked in and shut the door behind her.

“I brought you something.”

Zelda watched as Marie pulled out a gorgeous all black cover up, it was light enough that she wouldn’t over heat and designed in a way that nobody would see her markings. Smiling Zelda took the cover and put it on over her head letting it fall, Marie turned and grabbed the black sunhat she had sitting on the dresser. “Allons-y!”

Grabbing her beach bag Zelda followed her family with Marie and Lilith next to her, sitting on the beach under an umbrella Zelda removed a book from her bag before adjusting her sunglasses. The younger adults were off and in the ocean in the matter of seconds, Lilith took up a chair next to Zelda and removed her cover up to reveal a little black bikini. Zelda watched as Lilith rubbed a light sun tan lotion on her skin, within minutes she was laying down with the suns ray hitting her.

Blinking out of her daze as Marie appeared with a tray of drinks, she passed them out and set some on the table near where the younger members of their party were going to sit. Marie smiled and passed Zelda the last drink, taking it with a smile that Zelda tried to maintain especially when Marie slid into the chair with her. There wasn’t much room but if Zelda shifted right, they would fit a bit snug but not uncomfortably, Marie smiled at her and drank from her own fruity drink. “What are these?”

“Something fruity and with alcohol.”

Laughing Zelda kept drinking, it was delicious but she didn’t taste any alcohol. A few minutes later Zelda’s drink was gone and she had it sitting on the little beach table Marie was reading the book with her, and hadn’t said anything about the pace in which Zelda was reading being too fast or to slow. The others came back, and soon Marie was waking Lilith up and pulling her up to get into the water. Zelda was jealous that Marie didn’t seem to bruise like she did, shifting a bit Zelda didn’t notice her cover up slide up until Hilda gasped.

“Zelds, what happened to your thigh?” Snapping out of her perusal of the two-women Zelda looked at Hilda.

“What?”

“Your thigh!”

Looking down Zelda quickly pushed her cover up down. “It is nothing, Hilda stop being so dramatic!”

“Nothing that looks like a large bruise, how did you get that?”

Marie and Lilith begun to blush and Zelda removed her sunglasses and glared at Hilda who looked between the three women, a blush started to creep up her face. “Oh well, right who needs more drinks!” Hilda stood and grabbed the tray Marie had used and started picking up empty glass. Marie and Lilith smiled and quickly turned and went towards the ocean, meanwhile Zelda put her sunglasses back on and sunk into her seat.

She hated having Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence looking at her the way they were. She wasn’t ashamed of having sex, far from it she was always open however there were some things she didn’t want nor need her family to know. Time passed and everyone was getting into the water, Zelda maintained her time with her book until she heard someone sit next to her. Glancing away from the pages Zelda noticed Sabrina sitting next to her a smile on her face, sighing Zelda set her book down.

“What Sabrina?”

“How are you Auntie?”

Rolling her eyes and removing her sunglasses Zelda decided to just stare her niece down, finally Sabrina removed her sunglasses and looked at her seriously. “Is everything okay with Lilith and Marie, they aren’t hurting you are they because if they are, I will hurt them I couldn’t do anything with Faustus but then I can…”

“Sabrina! Calm yourself!” Turning and sitting up straight in front of Sabrina.

Sabrina’s voice came out concerned, and her eyes looked like they were hiding tears. “Auntie Zee, if you aren’t okay…”

Holding up a hand silencing the young woman, Zelda smiled the girl did just want her to be okay. “Sabrina, I am okay nothing is happening that I am not consenting to.”

Watching as Sabrina shifted uncomfortably and confusion on her face. “But you’re hurt, you were in pain the other day why would you allow that. Auntie, clearly they are abusing you and…”

“Sabrina, sometimes not all pain hurts.”

Sabrina immediately replied. “What, I don’t…oh…oh…um…alright…well, if you are into…well that sort of thing.” Realization coming across her eyes caused Zelda to shift in her seat, she was not comfortable with Sabrina knowing this about herself.

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why, do you like that sort of thing? Is it because of Blackwood? Was his abuse something that makes you believe you like it or…”

Shaking her head Zelda grabbed her drink and took a large gulp of it not wanting to deal with the straw. “No, Sabrina it is nothing like that.”

“Then explain it to me Auntie, because you had bruises with him and you denied then to how can I believe this is any different.”

Stunned, that is the word that described how Zelda felt in this very moment. How was she going to explain this to Sabrina, she wasn’t comfortable doing this it meant emotions and having to reveal a part of herself. Gulping she looked at her niece and felt her heart begin to rapidly beat, she was at a loss.

Shrugging Zelda just spoke. “I liked these things before Faustus, of course over the years I’ve tried things it is a part of life Sabrina to try new things and experience life. The thing is not all life is bright and colorful, there are dark parts and also gray in everything including sex.” Pausing Zelda waited to see if Sabrina would interrupt when she didn’t, she continued.

“Faustus was very dark, not in the beginning he was a bit grayer but every once in a while, he would go too far. It wasn’t until the wedding that things changed, I didn’t tell you anything then because I was ashamed, I felt weak.” Gulping Zelda grabbed her drink again and took another gulp, she felt like her heart was going to just jump right out of her. “I didn’t ask for those bruises, I didn’t ask for him to do the things he did. With Marie and Lilith, I have a say, and you can’t see anything on Marie because she doesn’t bruise but if she did you would see similar markings. I’m in pain but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Oh.”

Setting her drink down again Zelda took Sabrina’s hands, she knew Sabrina could feel her hands shaking. “I am terrified, scared and I am also very happy.”

Sabrina smiled as tears fell from her eyes, Zelda soon was pulled into a hug and she couldn’t help but hug the girl back. Tears fell from Zelda’s eyes as well as she hugged her niece, it had been a long time since they had actually hugged like this. “That is the first time I’ve ever heard you say that.” Sabrina spoke as the hug broke.

Not understanding Zelda looked at Sabrina with a confused expression. “What?”

Sabrina stood and smiled down at her. “That you’re happy, you have not once ever said you were happy in all of my life until just now. I’ve always been worried about you, Aunt Zee you’ve have had more darkness in you and now you have light.”

Zelda blinked back tears as she looked up at Sabrina. “However, if they do hurt you tell me I will take care of them!” Sabrina turned and ran back towards the ocean, Zelda chuckled and put her sunglasses back on and grabbed her drink finishing it off. She really didn’t taste any alcohol in these.

A few hours passed and Zelda laid on her stomach her book finished and on the table with her fifth empty glass, blinking awake at the feel of a hand touching her back. Smirking upon recognizing Lilith’s hand, moving slightly Lilith laid down on her stomach but propped up on her arms right next to her. “Good thing you’re under this huge umbrella or you would be burnt to a crisp.”

“Yes, but then I could just have you rub stuff on it.”

Lilith smirked and looked at her as she raised her sunglasses and put them on top of her head. “I could just rub some stuff on you now.” Biting her lip Zelda looked at Lilith who slid down so they were face to face, leaning in Lilith’s lips land on hers and it took everything Zelda had not too deep the kiss.

“Save that thought.” Lilith smirked as she broke the kiss and put her sunglasses back on, growling Zelda rolled over she was turned on and pissed that she had to stay on the beach with her family.

Her family and Marie walked up a few minutes later, to the sounds of Ambrose, Sabrina and her boyfriend Nicholas all bringing up getting food. Sighing Zelda stood and put her book in her bag, as she went to pick it up Lilith swooped in and held it before grabbing Zelda’s hand and leading her off with her family. Marie smiled at them as she grabbed their bag and followed behind, the restaurant was a seafood restaurant that served local cuisine.

Zelda sat down between Lilith and Marie, as she looked at the menu, she felt both Marie and Lilith place a hand on one of her thighs. Both of their hands were gentle knowing that she was still a bit sore, biting her lip Zelda continued to look over the menu. When the waiter came, she happily ordered a real drink followed by her food, as dinner went on Zelda was finding she wasn’t minding this dinner it was relaxed and everyone was having a good time. Relaxing a bit Zelda ordered another drink, once it came over and was sat down Zelda went to reach for it but Lilith grabbed it first and downed it.

“Hey!”

Lilith shrugged and smiled. “What?”

“That was my drink.”

“Was it, hm well it was delicious.” Zelda scoffed as Lilith smiled and chuckled then proceeded to polish off her cocktail, glaring Zelda went about looking for the waiter but Marie patting her thigh caused her to look over at the woman.

“You can have the rest of my drink, ma cherie.” Spotting the fruity beverage Zelda groaned but reached out and started drinking it, once everyone was done eating and Zelda had polished off Marie’s poor excuse for a cocktail, they all started going back to the ship.

Lilith had an arm around her hip and was holding her close, chuckling Zelda fell into the hold and let the woman guide her along. Marie walked just up ahead with Prudence the two in a deep conversation about something, looking over Zelda realized how domestic everything felt. In just a week the two women had managed to slip so easily into her family as if they had always been there, things were moving so fast but at the same time things felt like they were going slow to Zelda.

Once back on the boat Zelda went with Lilith and Marie back to their room her family didn’t seem bothered nor questioned it, once in the room Marie spoke about dancing Zelda laid down on the bed feeling her eyes closing slowly. Marie chuckling was the last that she heard as she fell asleep, awakening Zelda sat up and stepped into the living room area where Lilith sat reading Zelda’s book from earlier.

“Where is Marie?”

Lilith looked up from the book with a smile as she shut it and set it down on the coffee table in front of her before leaning back, a sigh on her lips. “We both agreed that she needed some pampering of her own in the spa, and with everyone on the island still well there were plenty of openings.”

Nodding and walking over Zelda sat down and curled up into Lilith’s arms. “How long was I asleep for?”

“Not even forty minutes, Marie just left. Your skin has a little redness to it the heat does not agree with you.” The two women chuckled as Lilith ran a hand down one of Zelda’s reddened cheek, looking into Lilith’s eyes Zelda could see the woman was just as broken inside as she was. Maybe…Zelda sat up and kissed Lilith lightly, she hadn’t really ever been gentle there was always a roughness somewhere when she had sex. However, something inside Zelda wanted to gentle wanted to worship the woman by her.

“Zelda?”

Looking at Lilith, Zelda bit her lip and stood up reaching a hand out for Lilith to take. She could see as thoughts raced through Lilith’s mind, the hesitation when Lilith slid her hand into Zelda’s broke her heart, she was going to take care of this woman. Guiding her slowly towards the bedroom, she stopped at the foot of the bed releasing the hand that she could feel was shaking. Lifting her cover up slowly, dropping it to the floor, maintaining eye contact with Lilith the whole time, watching as she gulped from arousal and from fear.

Walking up to Lilith in nothing but her swimsuit she slowly unbuttoned the blouse the woman had put on while she slept, smiling upon seeing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Dropping the blouse to the floor Zelda reached behind her own back and undid her bathing suit top letting it fall with little to no ceremony, Lilith’s lip quivered as Zelda unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. Kneeling down as she slowly slid them off of shapely legs, standing back up Zelda reached up and moved some of Lilith’s wild hair behind her ears and cupped her sharp cheeks.

“Zelda…I don’t…think…”

“You will have control; I won’t take that away from you. We can stop just say so.”

Silence, Lilith shook her head and took a step forward and rested her hands-on Zelda’s hips. “No, I want to continue I just…. I need to be in control.”

“I know, mi amor.” The endearment and the language just slipped out as Zelda looked into the other woman’s eyes, both stood silently knowing that this was a moment that they would both remember. Lilith smiled lightly and closed the distance between them, their lips brushing lightly. Falling onto the bed Zelda wrapped her legs around Lilith’s hips, the kiss deepened and as Lilith scratched down her sides, Zelda broke the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Lilith asked sitting up slightly, Zelda rolled them so they were lying side by side and she still had a leg around the other woman’s hips.

“I don’t want that,” Pausing as she looked into Lilith’s eyes that held questions. “I want you. I want to feel you.” Taking one of Lilith’s hands she placed it delicately on her chest and guided it down her body slowly, gasping lightly as Lilith’s fingers brushed even lighter than anticipated.

Nodding Lilith broke her hand away from Zelda’s and pulled her closer, lips met and hands ran delicately along exposed flesh building the other up slowly. Soon Lilith’s lips were on her chest and Zelda was gasping as lips kissed and the other woman’s tongue worked slowly, it was different than what she was used to but it felt so right. Lilith’s hand pushed her down onto her back, keeping with the slow and steady pace Lilith kissed her way down Zelda’s body until she came to the last piece of the swim suit. Pulling it down slowly, Zelda watched as Lilith kissed her flesh as more and more became exposed. Once the bottoms were tossed away Lilith kissed the bruises on Zelda’s thigh and touched them with so much gentleness, Zelda would not have known if she hadn’t been watching the woman do it.

“Lilith?” Blue eyes met hers and pulled her up so they were eye to eyes. “I’m going to roll you over?”

Lilith nodded as Zelda rolled Lilith onto her back and did what Lilith had done to her and kissed her way down, removing the thin green article of clothing that covered that last bit of the woman’s body. Once off Zelda moved back up but made sure she wasn’t hovering over Lilith, instead she moved so she was beside the woman. Both women laid side by side again, Zelda took ahold of Lilith’s left hand and moved it to between her legs. Lifting her leg and moving closer to Lilith before removing her hand and placing it between Lilith’s legs, moving her hips spurred Lilith on who immediately let her fingers work.

Gasping Zelda moved her own fingers the same as Lilith was causing her to gasp as well, it was gentle and dare Zelda say it loving. She felt her body building up much the same as she felt Lilith building up, lips brushed as they moved a little bit faster both so close.

“Lilith…oh…don’t stop.”

“Never…Zelda…” Lips pressed firmly to hers causing her to gasp into the lips, as Zelda felt herself beginning to topple over the edge, she broke the kiss and looked into Lilith’s eyes. She saw trust and…

“I love you.” Zelda panted softly as her orgasm broke through her, Lilith following right along with her. It felt like an eternity had passed as they held each other, Zelda felt her heart racing did she really just say that after such little time. It was to soon, and to say it during sex. What Lilith must think of her? Panic rose then Zelda came to as delicate kisses were being pressed to her cheek, neck then her face.

Opening her eyes slowly Zelda cried as she looked at Lilith who had tears in her own eyes, fingers brushed her hair from her sweaty face. “I love you too.”

Sobbing Zelda pulled Lilith closer and cried into her arms, feeling Lilith’s own tears falling onto her made Zelda feel better in a way. They had both exposed so much of their own hearts and souls in this moment it was overwhelming, even when they both calmed and broke apart slightly. “I never thought I could love someone else like I love Marie but you, well I love you just as much in a different way but just as strongly.”

Zelda didn’t speak she just let Lilith say what she needed to. “He would rape me, both of them did they always had to be on top of me suffocating me almost with their wants and needs. Their pleasures.” Lilith’s bottom lip quivered as she looked at Zelda, who nodded in understanding. “I don’t want to control you, if I ever made you feel…”

“No,” Zelda interrupted cupping Lilith’s cheeks and kissing her. “You have never controlled me.”

Nodding Lilith pulled Zelda closer and breathed in her scent, shivering Zelda brushed her nose along Lilith’s wild hair and smiled even sweaty from sex she still smelled like a lush garden. “I only want to be your equal, I want to take care of you and love you.”

Smiling at Lilith’s words Zelda nodded, if Lilith and Marie weren’t married, she would take this woman to the nearest chapel or judge she could find. “Then be my equal, take care of me, make love to me.” Zelda whispered back, Lilith kissing her was an artform the woman could cause her toes to curl with just a kiss and it never not felt good.

Time passed slowly as they made love, they both needed this delicate release. Oh, they would be rough next time there was no doubt but they needed these gentle touches at least once with each other, positions changed but touches didn’t. Lilith kissing her on her chest, back, neck, legs it didn’t matter it all felt right. As Lilith lifted up one of Zelda’s arms and kissed her way down it even kissing her fingers delicately sent a course of electricity through Zelda that caused her to tremble, then back up where the kiss ended at the base of her neck where it met her spine.

“I love you, Zelda. Eu te amo.” Shivering at the declarations, Zelda wrapped the woman’s arms around her and moaned as Lilith’s hands glided along her chest and her lips kept at her neck and shoulders.

“Lilith…” The gasp that slid from Zelda’s lips was almost a whisper as Lilith’s fingers brushed over her clit lightly and her hand grasped her chest. “Please…”

“Anything.”

Moaning as she rocked her hips over Lilith’s long fingers that now slid deeply inside of her, this was never a position she had experienced in this way. It was better this way, it felt fuller and just more.

“More…mi amour…oh…”

Three fingers slid inside and Zelda felt her insides curling, she was so close. Feeling Lilith swiped her thumb as she curled those fingers deeper caused Zelda to freeze as her orgasm slid through, no words left as she silently screamed her release. Falling onto the bed Lilith held her close and kissed her shoulder, her hand that had just been inside of her bringing her to orgasm now was delicately massaging her hip. Rolling onto her back and looking into Lilith’s eyes, Zelda smiled, brushing a finger down the sharp cheekbone.

“Thank you.” Their whispered words mingled, resting foreheads against each other they lay sated and energized as they accepted the events that had just happened.

Zelda would say later that she thought she was going to say those words to Marie first and it would probably have been months after the cruise, but time was always a funny thing. Instead she said it to Lilith and after only knowing the woman for a week, younger Zelda would scoff if she knew what older her had done but current Zelda she didn’t care because she loved Lilith she truly did and she even loved Marie. She loved both of these women for how they could be gentle and rough with her, how they could read her and how she could read them. Watching as Lilith’s eyes closed and a smile spread on her lips Zelda felt at peace, she felt loved and damn it she wanted to keep feeling it.

In the bathroom Zelda stepped out of the shower and was rubbing the towel over her hair drying it a bit, not putting any clothes on Zelda made her way out of the bathroom and stopped. Marie was back and the sight before Zelda made her pulse race, Lilith was kissing Marie anywhere her lips would land her hands rubbing along what looked like still oil-soaked skin. Gulping Zelda moved silently to the chair at the vanity, sitting down Zelda set her towel down and watched as the two women carried on. Lilith’s eyes glanced over and smirked graced her features, smiling Zelda bit her lip and moved so her legs stretched just right A hand sliding down her body, Lilith’s eyes followed her hand as her lips kept up their work on Marie’s chest.

Breaking the look Lilith went back to focusing on Marie who was gasping and bucking her hips wanting for Lilith to do more, as Lilith moved up Marie’s body, she kissed Marie deeply letting her hands and fingers work. Muscles spasmed, Zelda gulped at the sight. She hadn’t seen Marie nor Lilith touch themselves when they watched, maybe they wouldn’t like it if she did? Breaking her thoughts Zelda looked back at the two women, this time both had eyes on her. Gulping Zelda shifted in the chair and slid one of her hands across her chest, letting her nails lightly scratch before slowly moving her hand down.

Zelda watched as the two women moved faster and moaned louder upon seeing what she was doing, slipping her hand further Zelda gasped as cool fingers touched wet het. Trying to keep her eyes opened Zelda watched on, moans became so common that she couldn’t distinguish who was making which sound anymore. It wasn’t until she heard Marie’s high-pitched scream and Lilith’s soon after that Zelda’s body shook with release, she hadn’t even known she was that close. Blinking and breathing heavily Zelda looked at the two women, all three laughed loudly. Zelda stood up on shaky legs and fell onto the bed into both of the women’s arms, letting her eyes close Zelda begun to feel sleep claiming her.

Rapidly opening her eyes Zelda looked at Marie who was smiling serenely, leaning forward she kissed the woman and let her body just feel the emotions. Breaking the kiss Zelda gasped at the look that woman was giving her, gulping Zelda released an unsteady breath she was falling for these women so fast and she knew there was nothing that could stop it she was far to gone. Curling back up Zelda kept looking at Marie who did the same, neither saying anything as Lilith slept soundly cuddled up between the two women for once.

“Marie…”

“I know, ma cherie I know.”

Zelda cried lightly and nodded as Marie moved her hand to instead rest on Zelda’s hands that was lying delicately on Lilith’s hip, smiling at Marie then nodding she didn’t even have to say the words to Marie the woman just read her. Closing her eyes Zelda fell asleep feeling completely at ease, for the first time she didn’t see a future where she would dwell on the pain of her past but instead think about her wonderful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cannot believe this story just has seven more chapters! Technically six with an epilogue but...WOW! And that so many people are liking it, I am truly shocked so thank you everyone for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and subscribing it means a great deal and I get so happy just seeing that one of you are enjoying this story! Especially, since nobody truly asked for a story like this and I thought I was going to just stop at the first chapter and just give up on it. I am happy I haven't though and it has went over so well, so thank you with the entirety of my being!


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Trigger Warning:  
> That is right possible triggers, we discuss Zelda's alcoholism...briefly honestly we are just scraping the surface of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took a bit to post but I had a hard time writing it because I didn't want to get to deep into her problem just yet, that is something I think will be brought up later either in this or if I do a spin off in that. Another reason for why it took so long is it brought up my own personal struggles with alcohol, I have definitely come to a stage where I greatly control my drinking and have trained my body to not drink more than a glass or half a glass by it naturally giving me negative side effects. With that I did use a lot of my own reactions to realizing I had a problem, and my own struggles such as how I used to react to the sight of a drink and other things. Luckily, I think my reactions are rather close to Zelda's own personality and how she would react to starting to realize that she in fact does have a problem.  
> Zelda is my favorite character because I see a lot of my personality in that character along with my own,...personal mental issues. But I digress, I am sorry if this chapter isn't that great it was a real struggle to write but I finally got to a point where I was okay with the chapter and called it done.

It was only a few hours later and Zelda laid awake, Marie and Lilith slept soundly the latter of the two women was sleeping so deeply she hadn’t noticed what Zelda was doing. Twisting bits of hair, wrapping around one piece and another. Zelda couldn’t help it, Lilith had such thick hair that it was calling to be braided, she had gotten up and had found beads and little hair ties and went to work. She wasn’t doing anything crazy if anything the braids made Lilith look more like a Viking warrior, biting her lip Zelda wondered if either of the women would mind dressing up on occasion. Getting Lilith to roll over would be a heavy task, she slept like the dead. Sighing Zelda set her items on the nearest night stand, wrapping her arms around Lilith Zelda begun to kiss various parts of exposed skin.

Even in deep sleep Lilith would respond to Zelda’s touch, once rolled over to where Zelda needed her, she turned her touches light then stopped, the woman was out again. Smiling and shaking her head Zelda reached over and grabbed her supplies and went back to work, another hour passed and she was done with Lilith’s hair. Various braids, and locks were around the woman. Taking a larger hair tie Zelda piled up Lilith’s hair and tied it off, thanks to her sharp cheek bones and the tanned skin the affect was nothing but pure warrior. Biting her lip Zelda knew she would not be able to stop the next time she touched the woman, laying down Zelda wrapped a leg around the woman and pulled her close. Lips brushed against lips, Lilith moaned and soon had her arms around Zelda.

Groaning as Lilith’s thigh pressed firmly, opening her eyes Zelda smiled as Lilith looked down at her with sleep eyes that were darkened with lust. “Did you mess with my hair?”

Biting her lip Zelda shifted her hips and groaned as she rubbed against Lilith whose voice was husky and deep with sleep. “I may have.”

“Naughty girl.” Lilith grinned as she shifted so they were chest to chest, her thigh never leaving Zelda as her hips moved.

“Yes…” Hissing as one of Lilith’s hands wondered to her still naked chest, her nipples hardened as Lilith pinched sharply. “Lilith…”

“Shh….” Nails scraped up to her neck, Lilith’s lips were kissing her jaw, her neck, and her chest as her one hand wondered all the while her thigh pushing against her.

Zelda felt herself teetering, moving her hips faster, she wanted more, she needed more. Taking Lilith’s hand Zelda pushed it down between them and hoped Lilith was not in a teasing mood, she wasn’t. Lilith’s slid two fingers into her swiftly, curling them just right as her thumb pressed down on her clit.

“Oh…deeper…I…. Li….”

Lilith listened, moving faster and angling her wrist and hand so her fingers went as deeply as they could. Zelda was a mess, she was panting and moaning as her hips moved rapidly against Lilith’s fingers. Sweat built up on her chest, and her throat was going dry. Lilith moved up and kissed her deeply as she shifted and begun to speed her movements, wrapping a leg around Lilith’s one hip switched the angle for the better. Zelda’s trimmed nails were now scratching down Lilith’s back, her thighs twitched and she could feel little orgasms until finally Lilith moved her fingers just right and bit Zelda’s lip.

“Lil…ith!” Zelda screamed as her orgasm ripped through her causing her to throw her head back and arch into Lilith who didn’t slow down her movements, in fact she seemed to go even faster causing Zelda to go right into another orgasm just as the last one finished. This orgasm caused Zelda to see stars, her toes to curl and scratch deeply into Lilith’s back.

Blinking up at Lilith, Zelda chuckled as Lilith smiled down at her. Hissing as Lilith removed her fingers, taking care though to not just pull right out so she didn’t cause the woman any pain. “Good morning.” Zelda spoke then cleared her throat at how painful it was to talk, feeling a drop of cold water hit her arm Zelda looked over and smiled as Marie sat next to her with a glass of water in hand. Marie helped her sit up and passed her the glass.

Chuckling Lilith leaned down and kissed Zelda bent leg and ran a hand along her thigh. “Very good morning.”

Zelda set the glass down just as Marie fell into her arms. “Keep doing that and we might end up in round two.” Smiling Zelda watched as Lilith bit her lip and shifted so she was now kissing up Zelda’s thigh, then parting her legs further.

“I don’t know if I can….hm…”

“What was that?” Lilith asked as she moved away slightly from Zelda’s clit.

“Nothing…”

Smiling Lilith went back to what she had been doing but this time looked up at Zelda and watched as the woman came undone again for the third and fourth time that morning.

Zelda sat next to Hilda in the waiting room of the spa, Sabrina and Prudence sat across from them flipping through various magazines. “Alright you ladies can go through.” The woman with an even more cheerful disposition than Hilda announced. Rolling her eyes Zelda followed behind the women of her family and went into the nearest dressing room and put on her bathing suit, apparently, they wanted to go into the onsen’s first. Blushing with the memory of that first kiss with Lilith, making sure her suit was in order Zelda did as she did last time and lock everything up.

Walking into the onsen Zelda made her way to the rose water one, setting her things down she slid into the water and rolled her eyes when everyone else followed. “You know you can all get into your own onsens right?”

“Come on Auntie, this can be a real bonding experience.” Zelda quirked an eyebrow at Sabrina who was smiling widely.

Moving down a bit so her shoulders were now in the onsen Zelda rolled her eyes, glancing over at Prudence who seemed to hold the same look she did. “Sabrina, what exactly is there to bond about?”

Sabrina turned quickly causing the water to shift and to splash onto everyone, Zelda sputtered as she choked on some of the water. “Sabrina, control yourself! You aren’t a child anymore!”

“Sorry, Aunt Zee.” Silence took over and finally Zelda groaned. “Alright, talk!”

Sabrina smiled widely. “How are things with Lilith and Marie?”

Groaning Zelda stood up and walked off to another onsen. “I am not answering that.”

The sounds of Sabrina scurrying after her was not what Zelda wanted to hear, along with Hilda and Prudence laughing in the background. Later Zelda sat in a sauna with Hilda across from her a smile on her face, sighing Zelda rolled her eyes. “What do you wish to say?”

Hilda’s happy smiled lessened and instantly Zelda felt terrible. “Zelds, we are all just happy for you. After everything it is good to see you happy, even if you try to hide it and fight it.”

Scoffing Zelda’s fingers twitched she needed a cigarette, wait when was her last cigarette? Thinking Zelda started realizing that Marie and Lilith were watching how much she smoked and drank, how long have they been doing this? “Zelds?”

Blinking Zelda looked at Hilda, realizing she had zoned out Zelda shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Zelds, you can tell me I won’t judge.”

Moving to lay down on her back Zelda looked up at the ceiling, it was a gorgeous mosaic of colors. “I just realized that they have been watching my drinking and smoking, when I’m with them they make sure I don’t do those things.”

“You drank when we were on the beach.”

Shaking her head Zelda chuckled. “The drinks weren’t alcoholic; I didn’t taste any alcohol I just thought it was low amounts but thinking about it there was no liquor and when I ordered a drink Lilith downed it. I also don’t smoke as much, they always seem to find a way to distract me so I don’t,” Shrugging Zelda sat up. “anyways.”

“That is sweet.”

“Is it, I like drinking and smoking.”

“Do you though?”

Stopping before she could rebuttal Zelda thought about what Hilda just asked, did she actually like drinking and smoking. The massage later helped loosen Zelda’s muscles and relax her, the facial was just as relaxing. Zelda continued to smile with her family but she couldn’t stop thinking about Hilda’s question, stopping as she put on her blouse Zelda realized she had a problem. She was an alcoholic, the room started spinning, reaching out Zelda slid down the wall and tried to compose her breathing. How did she never realize, she always had a drink and a cigarette in hand or one over the other?

Regulating her breathing Zelda bit her lip, tears slid down her cheeks, her heart beat rapidly. Putting her hands on her chest she mumbled under her breath trying to relax, looking around the room Zelda felt the panic start to lessen, not gone but manageable. Standing on shaky legs, Zelda slid her feet into her heels and buttoned her pants. Releasing a shaky breath Zelda wiped the tears away, jumping as a knock rang out.

“We are going to the second-floor bar are you going to join us?” Hearing Prudence speak and mention a bar caused fear to rise up Zelda’s throat, she shouldn’t go with them.

“Uh, no actually I am meeting Lilith and Marie you three go ahead.”

Zelda bit her lip hoping Prudence didn’t ask why she sounded so choked up. “Okay, so you tonight at dinner.”

“Dinner, yes.”

Sitting in Lilith and Marie’s sweet Zelda’s legs bounced as she eyed the bottle of rum, how did she not realize she had a problem, looking back it was one she had struggled with for a while. The two women weren’t in the room, she was early by almost an hour. Standing up Zelda poured herself a glass of water and kept pacing, her eyes consistently landing on the liquor bottle. How was it that she used to not act like this around liquor, but now knowing she has a problem it felt like a battle to not touch the bottle?

Downing the water Zelda walked over and grabbed the rum bottle, sitting down she set down the bottle and glass. Minutes passed before Zelda removed the top from the bottle, taking steady breaths Zelda reached for the bottle but stopped then grabbed it and poured some into the glass. Setting the bottle down Zelda felt her hands shake, she had a problem she had an actual problem. Thinking about her years of drugs, drinking, smoking and frivolous sexual conquests. Tears fell as she realized why she had and was doing all of those things, stopping mid reach of the glass Zelda laid back on the couch and let her tears fall.

Her heart was racing, her mouthwatering, she could taste the liquor literally taste it all the way down her throat. Groaning Zelda looked at the glass then the clock, they will be here any minute and Zelda was losing control. Why did she even grab the bottle? Crying Zelda clenched her fists, her knuckles going white, what little nails she had digging into her palms. Trying to control her breathing Zelda felt herself falling, she knew she was going to take a drink.

Marie and Lilith walked into the room and were by Zelda’s side in the matter of a second, Zelda knew they were asking her questions but she could hear them. Reaching out Zelda stalled again, she felt both of their eyes on her. Shaking her head as her eyes closed, Zelda cried and pulled her hand away.

“Ma Cherie?”

“Zelda?”

Looking from Marie then to Lilith and back at the bottle Zelda bit her lip. “At the beach, you were monitoring my drinking.”

Both women stayed silent, it wasn’t a question they both knew that. “Zelda, we…”

Shaking her head and holding up a shaky hand, Lilith stopped and took the hand in hers. Gasping Zelda hadn’t realized how cold her hands were until Lilith’s warm ones touched her skin, gulping Zelda thought about her next words. “I realized today, at the worst possible time that….”

Wasn’t the first step with addiction is admitting you have a problem, so why couldn’t she say it out loud? Marie’s hand on her cheek wiping away tears calmed something inside of Zelda, whimpering before she spoke Zelda shut her eyes and shook her head. Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath. “I…I’m an alcoholic.”

Crying Zelda felt two arms wrap around her, her shaking lessened as strong arms held her close and lips kissed her head lightly. As night fell and Zelda laid in Lilith and Marie’s arms, she found herself struggling, the two women dumped out all of the liquor and kept Zelda distracted with food, conversation and dancing around the suite. But now that they were asleep and the distractions were not around Zelda was stuck in her thoughts, her memories and the scariest part, her own voice.


	10. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Mentions of rape and abuse, not much detail but enough also mentions of alcoholism and struggling with addiction. For this I again went into my own personal struggles and thoughts I had when going through my struggle with addiction to alcohol and medications.  
> There is a small bit of smut in the beginning, the story after this chapter will still continue to have smut as a heavy thing that will not go away but this chapter felt necessary for Zelda's character development and for the sake of strengthening her relationship with Marie and Lilith along with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of doing a sequel to this where the three ladies are in Greendale and how they will navigate their relationship with everyday life, that story I think will have more of other characters in it but it will focus obviously on these three ladies, let me know if you guys want that? It won't be right away since I am finishing up other stories but it is something that keeps crossing my mind because I am really enjoying this relationship dynamic and how the three of them are all working together and...yeah just let me know!?

Zelda didn’t sleep a wink, instead she sat in the living room smoking, smoking far more than she ever did. If she was going to give up drinking then she was at least going to keep smoking, she would deal with that habit once the other one was dealt with. Flipping through one of Marie’s books Zelda tossed it onto the table, she couldn’t focus her mind kept telling her to get dressed and get a drink, tapping ash off of her cigarette then taking a long drag Zelda groaned. She wasn’t weak no matter what Faustus always told her; she wasn’t weak she could go without drinking. Looking down Zelda hadn’t realized her one leg was shaking, setting her hands on her thigh and gripping it tightly she tried to relax. Lifting her cigarette to her lips Zelda let the tobacco sooth her, putting her hand back she watched as her leg started to slow.

It was just alcohol, it wasn’t important, reaching out and grabbing her glass of water Zelda realized that this would typically have a different liquid in it. How much did she really drink in a day? Setting the glass down Zelda tried the deep breathing Marie taught her, it helped, not much but enough for Zelda to focus on something else. Getting up Zelda walked over to the bed and climbed on top of Marie, who even in sleep instantly wrapped her arms around Zelda. Sighing, this is what she needed, she needed to feel grounded even if it was for but a moment.

Moving slowly down Marie’s body littering it with kisses as she worked her way down, Zelda needed to focus on something else besides her body craving liquor. Feeling Marie move into each kiss and moan with each bite, Zelda felt her body tingling. This would work to occupy her mind, not wasting time Zelda moved between Marie’s legs and just let her mouth and tongue play the woman like an instrument. Letting her get tightly wound up but not having release, Marie was panting and groaning. “S'il vous plaît!”

Chuckling Zelda didn’t stop, she kept putting Marie on the edge but not letting her topple over. Long fingers pulled at her hair causing Zelda to groan, the vibrations releasing gasps from Marie as she bucked her hips faster. Moving her hands to Marie’s thighs she spread them wider and pinned them down, if the high-pitched noise that slipped from Marie’s lips said anything it was that Zelda was doing something right.

Marie’s legs spasmed more and more, but Zelda kept going she wanted this woman a screaming puddle. Smirking as she felt more wetness spill out, she knew the sheets would definitely need changed after this, the sound of Marie begging for release finally told Zelda Marie had enough. Moving a hand and curling two fingers deeply inside Marie as she sped up her tongue brought Marie to a screaming, wet mess. “Ma cherie…I…”

“Shh.” Kissing her way up Zelda wiped her fingers on the bed sheet and then kissed Marie both of them savoring the test on Zelda’s mouth, glancing over Zelda fought back a laugh as Lilith slept soundly completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Getting up with Marie and Lilith was always fun, but Zelda wasn’t feeling fun she actually now felt like she wanted to be alone, even then she didn’t know what she wanted. Everything felt like it was on edge, every feeling and word, even her own body. Zelda laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling as Marie and Lilith showered, standing up finally Zelda got dressed and put her dirty clothes in her small bag. They were landing in Puerto Rico today, they had spent time just out on the ocean yesterday but today they would be landing, Zelda wanted to go onto the island but she wasn’t feeling like socializing.

She was going to forgo makeup and doing anything big with her hair, throwing it into a messy updo which was not her usual style, but neither were the jeans and baggy blouse but it was in the bag and it went with how she was feeling. Marie stepped out with a smile that weakened as she took Zelda in, she knew that Marie instantly picked up on her emotions.

“Ma Cherie, are you not wanting to go out and travel the island?” Lilith walked out of the bathroom and stepped up next to Marie, wrapping an arm around the woman’s hips. Zipping her bag Zelda shrugged before picking it up and turning towards the two women, her heart hurt as she looked at their faces.

Shrugging again Zelda looked down as she messed with her nails, she should have gotten a manicure yesterday maybe she will do it today? “Zelda?”

Looking up realizing she had zoned out. “Yeah, no…no I’m not really feeling up for it besides you two need some time together without me it is your honeymoon! I should spend some more time with my family so go and have some fun, when you two get back maybe we can do something tonight.” Nodding Zelda forced a smile and quickly walked out; she couldn’t be with them if she wasn’t even ready to be with herself.

Going into the suite she shared with her family Zelda relaxed noticing it was empty, they were probably waiting for the ship to dock. Entering her room Zelda tossed her bag down and kicked off her shoes, laying down on the bed Zelda closed her eyes. Opening them to find only an hour had passed, sitting up Zelda reached down and grabbed her bag and took out her cellphone. Multiple texts from Marie and Lilith along with from her family, sighing Zelda stepped out of her room and went to the small kitchenette area and stopped. Her bottle of whiskey still sat, gulping Zelda reached out and grabbed the bottle, she has been drinking since childhood when her parents would give them wine at dinner. Could she really stop drinking now? Is that even safe, one glass wouldn’t do any harm?

Reaching up Zelda pulled out a coffee mug, shrugging she opened the bottle and poured a finger full into the mug before securing the lid back on it. Picking up the mug and stopping just as it reached her lips, she could smell the whiskey and taste it before it even touched. Her arm begun to shake, swallowing Zelda lifted the mug further and gulped down the contents. Crying Zelda slid down to the ground bottle and mug still in hand, she just fucked up and it wasn’t even a whole day of being aware of her problem and she already slipped.

Shaking her head as she heard Faustus in her ear telling her she was weak and pathetic; it was all true she was weak and she was pathetic. She couldn’t even stop herself from drinking, crying harder Zelda went to pour more whiskey into the mug but stopped, growling Zelda threw the mug across the room. Watching it shatter against the wall, Zelda sobbed as she lifted the bottle and drink a healthy swig of the contents. Crying harder Zelda curled up into the fetal position and just laid on the cold linoleum, her family wouldn’t be back for hours she had time to clean up the mug.

Finishing the bottle Zelda stood on wobbly legs, tossing the bottle into the little trash can Zelda then went a picked up the shards from the mug. Figuring she might as well drink water, Zelda opened the small refrigerator knowing there were bottles of water and apparently also little bottles of liquor. Pushing the door closed, Zelda laid her head on the door taking deep breaths.

“Just grab…water. Just…grab water.” Zelda muttered as she opened the door, reaching in she grabbed the bottle of water and stalled closing the door. “Fuck.”

Waking up Zelda listened as she heard her family outside of her door laughing and talking, groaning Zelda squinted at the clock it was late and she had a massive headache. Standing up Zelda saw the little bottles on the floor and in the trash, how much did she fucking drink? Why was she doing this?

“Alcoholic, right.” Zelda muttered, standing up Zelda fixed her hair in the mirror and stepped out her family all stopped speaking upon seeing her.

“Oh, we were wondering where you were Marie and Lilith said you had told them you were going to be with us?” Hilda smiled but Zelda could see the concern especially when Hilda glanced at the garbage can.

Shrugging Zelda walked over and removed a bottle of water since all of the alcohol was gone. “I came over and nobody was here, by that time the ship was docked and everyone was off. I decided to relax.” Drinking the water Zelda could tell her family wasn’t buying it, looking at Hilda she saw that her sister was not in the mood. Hilda rarely spoke up but when she did it was never pretty.

“Oh, is that why an entire bottle of whiskey is gone and the fridge is out of liquor.” Hilda took a step forward, her voice firm and it reminded Zelda of their mother for a split second, remembering the nights she would sneak in and she would be reprimanded.

Looking around the room she saw the shocked faces on her family but also the clear concern and shame for not saying anything on their own faces, did everyone think she had a problem? “Zelds?”

Turning back to Hilda who was now only a few steps away, gulping Zelda lifted the bottle of water her hand shaking the whole time. “I don’t know what you’re talking about sister.”

That was not the right answer because Hilda’s face immediately turned red with anger, Zelda felt her face fall and her eyes begin to water. “I had an interesting chat with Marie and Lilith while in Puerto Rico.”

Before Zelda could speak a knock at the door rang out, Sabrina scurried over to the door and ushered in whoever it was. Glancing she saw the two women in question, what was going on? Blinking Zelda finally figured it out, shaking her head Zelda went to go towards her room but stopped as Lilith and Marie blocked her door. “Oh, come on!”

“Ma Cherie, we may not know you for long but we are concerned.”

Lilith peered inside the room then looked at Zelda a sadness in her eyes, letting her shoulders drop Zelda looked down and bit her lip. Pathetic. Weak. Shameful. “Let’s have a seat.” Feeling Hilda’s hands on her arms guiding her to sit caused a tear to fall down Zelda’s cheek.

Nobody spoke for a while, Zelda remained looking down at her hands she couldn’t look at her family and see their looks of disappointment. “Aunt Zee, we know this is a vacation but you have been drinking even more so on this trip at least when we are with you and Marie and Lilith have said you have been drinking a lot with them as well. I worry about you, when I was describing everyone to Nick what I told him was that you drank a lot.”

Looking up quickly at Sabrina Zelda’s jaw dropped, Sabrina looked near tears. “I…” Stopping Zelda shook her head and looked back down.

“Aunt Zee?” Looking up and at Ambrose and Prudence. “I know you went through a lot…”

Zelda zoned out the rest of Ambrose’s words, how did he know what I went through? “You don’t know anything.” Zelda spoke before she even processed her words.

“and I think, what?” Ambrose stopped.

“You don’t know anything about what I have went through, none of you do.” Looking around the room Zelda shook her head, Hilda leaned forward and tried to take Zelda’s hands but she pulled away.

“Then tell us, we can’t be there for you or help you if you don’t talk to us. Zelds, you have always been, there has always been a darkness inside of you and I have always wanted to be there for you. We are sisters, you’ve helped me when I’ve needed it let me help you.”

Scoffing Zelda shook her head and stood, biting her lip Zelda felt her breath quicken. How in the Hell could any of them help her? “Help me, you want to help me well you can’t! You know why because you aren’t married to a man who pins you down against your will and fucks you until you bleed, and then keeps going even when you are crying and pleading for him to stop. You aren’t married to a man who hits you or throws you around because he just had a bad day, so how can you understand?”

Eyes landing on Hilda Zelda cried. “You weren’t beaten by our father, even when it was you who made the mistake it was I who got beat and was told how I was the terrible child! You can’t help me because mother and father loved you, they didn’t love me I was to much, I was always to much! All they ever talked about was their perfect son, and their youngest daughter who was sweet and kind, I was always the one that was told to just look pretty and stand in the corner and be silent!”

Zelda moved away and begun to pace, her tears falling rapidly. She couldn’t stop them, she felt so weak and broken for revealing those things, stopping Zelda turned and looked at Hilda and shook her head. “It was worse when mother died, two weeks later father came into my room told me how I reminded him so much of her.” Zelda’s lip quivered as the memory replayed in her head, Hilda sat up her jaw dropping.

Standing slowly Hilda gulped. “Zelds, what happened?”

Looking into her sister’s eyes, Zelda shook her head and sobbed, she was soon in Hilda’s arms which were holding her tightly. “You packed and left soon after that for Europe.” Hilda spoke, the other occupants fighting back tears upon hearing the revelation.

Breaking the hug Zelda nodded. “I knew you and Edward would be fine, it was always me I’ve always been the problem so…”

“You aren’t a problem, Zelds. Not to us, none of us see you as a problem the ones who truly love you and care about you don’t see you like that.” Hilda held Zelda’s hands tightly, lightly smiling Zelda nodded. “Was that the first-time f…he did that?”

“Yes, I couldn’t stay after that.”

“That’s why you didn’t come to the funeral.” Zelda nodded and cried as Hilda pulled her in and held her just like when they were children, a few minutes later the hug broke and the two sisters noticed everyone had left them be.

Hilda walked Zelda to her room and laid down with her on her bed, neither spoke for a while as they both let the conversation run through their minds. Zelda sat up followed by Hilda who set a calming hand on Zelda’s back, wiping away tears Zelda looked over at Hilda. “Hildy?”

“Yeah, Zelds?”

“I need help.”

Dinner that night was room service and everyone ate silently, until Ambrose cracked a joke and everyone started speaking on top of each other. Marie and Lilith were surprised when Zelda packed a bag and insisted, she go with them, the two smiled and lead the way. Once back in the suite Zelda sighed, she went into the bathroom and got dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw the two women were already laying down, gulping Zelda walked over gently and climbed onto the bed, sitting down in a kneeling position.

Marie sat up first, Lilith followed but kept her weight on her arms. “Ma Cherie, we do not have to do anything tonight that you do not want to do?”

Zelda nodded and bit her lip. “I…you don’t hate me, or find me disgusting or…”

Marie’s arms were wrapped around her before Zelda could finish. “Non, I find you even more beautiful.” Falling into the hug further Zelda looked at Lilith who had fully sat up and was cupping Zelda’s cheek wiping away tears.

Loosening the hug Zelda looked at Lilith whose eyes showed understanding and love at a time when Zelda needed it most. “You are not weak, because a weak person would not be here crying in our arms. A weak person wouldn’t have gone through what you did and kept going, you are one of the strongest women I know, never forget that Zelda.” Lilith’s lips brushing on Zelda’s calmed her further, once the kiss broke Zelda felt exhaustion take over from the day’s events.

Wiping her tears and nose Zelda laughed breathily as she relaxed. “I’m sorry I’m so tired, I can’t…”

“Zelda,” Looking up at both women, her eyes landing on Marie. “we do not expect anything from you. If you want to sleep then we shall sleep, if you want to faire l’amour then we will faire l’amour. You ma cherie have control here, the three of us are égale, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Zelda smiled, Marie leaned forward and kissed Zelda gently on the forehead.

“Besides, we had a wild time in the shower this morning.” Lilith laughed, earning her a swat on the thigh from Marie, Zelda laughed along and let herself be pulled into Lilith’s arms.

Laying down Zelda let her body relax as Marie and Lilith wrapped themselves around her, she knew neither of them were asleep. “I can just watch you two again, I can feel how tense you are Lilith.”

Lilith shook her head and just pulled Zelda in closer to her chest. “It can wait.”

Pulling out of the hold Zelda moved away from the two women till she was on the other side of the bed and they were lying next to each other, both looked at Zelda not understanding. “Go on, I can watch or fall asleep watching. Just because I am not in the mood doesn’t mean you two can’t be together.”

Marie turned over and took Zelda’s hands in hers. “Tonight, ma cherie it does. Tomorrow is a new day but tonight, it is just for holding.” Letting the woman pull her close as she watched Lilith crawl over to her then wrap her arms around her so they landed on her stomach.

“But…”

“Not everything is about sex, sometimes this is more intimate.” Lilith whispered into Zelda’s ear, relaxing Zelda closed her eyes and let herself feel and be a part of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IN THE HELL DID I WRITE THIS!? I don't honestly know this is probably trash and going to be trash or at the very end just pure smutty nonsense but...damn it here it is!


End file.
